Endless Nightmare
by RedLion2
Summary: When a new threat to Relena surfaces, will Heero and the others be able to save her? No yaoi. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

This is my first attempt at Gundam Wing fan fiction, so bear with me. The time is after Endless Waltz, about a year or so. This is also a little AU, so keep that in mind as you read. This was meant as a one-shot, but it evolved, and so is a prologue instead....

            Prologue: Encounter

            _They were chasing her again. Relena ran, her lungs on fire, her breathing ragged and harsh. No one to turn to, no safe place to hide. Nothing, or no one, that could save her. As the absolute desolation overtook the beautiful young woman, she stopped and waited for them. Why run? Why prolong her capture, and eventually, her death? She could hear them coming in the darkness – it was always dark here, in this place of terror – and heard their low tones of conversation._

_            A hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around, forcing her to stare into the eyes of evil. Relena could not breathe now, knew that this was the end, that everything she had worked so hard for was all for naught, and her last rational thought was of _him_, the only one who could have saved her. Then she was passing out, all of the fight leaving her, if any had been left, and she was falling now, falling so very far....._

            The door to her office flew open and slammed into the wall as Heero Yuy rushed across the big room and shook her hard, a frown of concern playing over his young, handsome face. "Relena."

            "W-What? Heero?" She sat up, her gentian blue eyes wide and fearful. Turning to stare up into the stoic and tense face of her bodyguard, she relaxed and leaned back in her chair. She had been dreaming, again. Heero watched her, making sure her breathing was evening out.

            "Everything alright?" Trowa Barton, his one visible forest green eye on Relena, entered the office and walked to the desk. He frowned at her pale countenance. "Relena?"

            "I'm fine, Trowa. It was just a bad dream," she told him and felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Take a break," Heero said, his tone quiet but firm. She had been working too hard as of late, and her falling asleep at her desk was becoming too much of a habit for his liking.

            "I said I'm fine." Relena got up and moved away from both men, who exchanged a quick look of annoyance. The pretty Vice Foreign Minister went to the large window that overlooked the bustling cityscape below, her back to them.

            "You've been working too hard, Lena," Trowa said, folding his muscled arms over his chest. Lena. He had begun using the nickname a few months back; it usually brought a smile to her face, but not today.

            "You two work as hard as I do, and no one tells _you_ to take a break," she fired back. A headache was beginning to gnaw at the edge of her conscious, and she rubbed her forehead in consternation. She had too much work to complete to get ill.

            Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Relena had always been independent, but now that trait was becoming a liability to her health, and he could not let that happen. "You need to eat."

            Relena sighed, knowing all too well that neither would leave her until she agreed to relax a little. And she was a little hungry, but who had time to eat with her busy schedule? Turning to face them, she was surprised to see just how concerned they both were.

            "Lunch is on me," Trowa said, holding a hand out to her. "Come on." His tone was insistent, and it would be nice to get out for a little while...

            Glancing at Heero, she asked, "Is that okay? Or is it too risky?"

            Relena had started receiving threats the week before; this was nothing new, except that these were _death_ threats, and Heero, ever the unshakeable bodyguard, had responded by staying at her side at _all_ times and restricting her to the indoors unless coming from or going to work.

            He looked into her gentian eyes and saw a longing there, a longing to go out and be a _normal_ woman for even an hour, and could not bring himself to deny her that. "Let me call Duo." He took his cell phone out of its holster and called, missing the flash of temper in Relena's eyes.

            Trowa let a ghost of a smile flit across his handsome features. Heero was being cautious, but it was his job to keep her safe. It had, in fact, become _his_ job as well, having been assigned to her office as head of building security. It was boring, and another Preventer with less experience could've handled it, but Trowa knew Relena felt better with him on the job.

            "Okay." Heero ended his call and nodded to Trowa, who went to the door and stepped out to secure the hall. Heero let Relena leave first, but stayed close to her. The death threats had become more graphic and he had refused to let her read any of them, knowing how sensitive she was. Trowa led the way down to the parking garage and held the back door of the black Mercury Marauder open for her, giving her a quick and rare smile before closing the door.

            Relena relaxed against the leather seat, letting her eyes fall closed. Her headache was still there; she would have to take something for it and soon. Heero glanced over his shoulder at her, an almost tender light in his eyes. He would do anything to keep her safe and innocent.

            Duo had secured the restaurant by the time they arrived; he grinned and gave the slender young woman a quick hug before leading the way to a back corner table. Trowa held her chair for her, earning him a gentle smile.

            "So, what's up?" Duo asked, stretching his hands over his head. His cobalt eyes glowed with relaxed happiness, and Heero wondered if Maxwell _ever_ looked serious.

            "No much," Relena said, glancing around. She saw 3 men come in, one catching her eye and pausing to study her. Relena looked away in haste, feeling Heero tense beside her. _Idiot.__ You know better than to stare_, she chided herself. The man continued on after his friends, and she sighed in relief.

            "Whatta ya say we go out tomorrow night?" Duo looked at his 3 friends, frowning at their tense expressions. "You guys _need_ a night out!"

            "It's not that simple, Duo." Heero looked at his friend in slight consternation. Yes, they needed a night out, but he would not put Relena in danger like that. They hadn't been able to trace where the threats were coming from, much less who it was, and until that had been solved, she was staying under wraps.

            "You guys should go out," Relena said, glancing at Heero and Trowa. "You both deserve a break." Her voice was low and soft. Both men looked at her, both shaking their heads.

            "Ah, you should listen to the pretty lady," Duo admonished, looking up to take the menu their waiter gave them. Heero watched the older man with hawk eyes, his gun hand at the ready. You just never knew.

            "I will return in a moment." The waiter took his leave, feeling unsettled by the close scrutiny of the young man with chocolate hair.

            Relena skimmed the menu and laid it aside, taking a small blue bottle from her purse and shaking two pills from it. Heero grabbed her hand half-way to her mouth, his Prussian eyes narrowed and questioning. Duo and Trowa looked up, frowning.

            "I have a headache," Relena explained, her gentian eyes locked onto her bodyguard. Heero eyed the pills and nodded, letting her swallow them. She drank some water and again perused the large room, her menu untouched.

            "Get something," Heero directed her, his tone brooking no argument. The young woman sighed and ordered a salad when the waiter returned. Duo scoffed at her.

            "You actually call that stuff _food_? No wonder you're so thin," he said, feeling Trowa kick him under the table and glaring at him. Heero's eyes flashed for a second or two, alerting Duo to the fact that he should've kept his opinion to himself.

            Relena just smiled and bit her lip. Her thoughts turned to the death threats and she shivered. Was she ever going to have a normal life? _Ha. You've never had one, and you never will. _The thought was cruel and caused her eyes to tear up. Blinking them away in rapid succession, she shivered again.

            "Relena." Heero watched her, beginning to worry. She looked up at him, and his breath caught for a moment. _She's worried and afraid._ "It's alright," he assured her, knowing she needed to hear it.

            "Heero." The ex-Gundam pilot turned to Trowa, who was frowning. He gave a jerky nod to the corner opposite them. Heero glanced over, taking in the two men sitting there, a brief case on the floor. Something didn't seem right, and Heero always trusted his heart and his instincts. 

            "We're going. Duo." Maxwell nodded, picking up the veiled urgency in Heero's tone and standing so that he was shielding Relena. She stood up, trying to see around him. Trowa came around to her left side, placing himself between her and the men. "Move," Heero commanded and they began to walk across the room. The front door opened and 3 more men came in, blocking their escape.

            Relena's heart was pounding as they stopped, and she saw both Duo and Trowa tense, preparing to fight. Heero was on her right side, his Prussian eyes glittering.

            One of the men at the table stood and walked closer to them, smiling at the pure, nasty looks on their handsome faces. The Vice Foreign Minister looked frightened. Good, that was what he wanted.

            "Minister Darlian. How nice to see you out and about," he said, earning him 3 cold glares that just dared him to say something else. Relena shuddered at the older man's scratchy voice and stepped closer to Heero.

            "Let us pass," Trowa said, his voice low and laced with tempered steel.

            "Oh, by all means. Miss Relena, I do hope that you're feeling well. Health is such an important part of our lives." He waved his left hand and the men stepped back from the door. Duo, his cobalt eyes narrowed and gleaming with fury, started to move again, very mindful of his frightened friend behind him.

            They cleared the door and Heero grabbed Relena's wrist, moving her in rapid pace to the Mercury where he shoved her in, then got in next to her. Trowa started the car while Duo took shot gun. The big car tore off in a squeal of tire power, sitting Relena back in her seat. Heero reached a hand across to steady her, looking over his shoulder to watch for a tail.

            "Who was that guy?" Duo asked, turning to look at Heero, who shrugged, his face impassive. Relena was pale and she searched her mind for a clue to the man's identity. That voice, she _knew_ it, so why couldn't she place it.....

            "Oh!" she cried out, startling Trowa, who threw a quick annoyed glance back at her. "T-That man...." Relena was shaking, her breathing quickening. Heero picked up her wrist, checking her pulse.

            "Relena. Calm down," he directed. "Breathe deep." She looked at him, but was unable to follow what he was saying. That man had worked at the mansion, and he had....that voice, that awful, horrible voice....

            "No!" she screamed, her eyes blanking as her breathing became forced and labored. Heero's Prussian eyes widened in concern and worry, and then he shut down the emotions. They made it too hard to focus on the job at hand, and he needed to calm her down before she passed out.

            "Relena, breathe. It's okay. You're safe." Heero took her shoulders in his roughened hands and shook her, just a little, just to try and break through her fog. Trowa glanced back, worried, and Duo watched with narrowed eyes, ready to help.

            By now she was gasping, fighting for air, the memories flooding her mind so that she was unable to see or hear, and she couldn't stop them, that man was going to hurt her, and Heero wasn't here to help her, or Trowa, Duo.....

            "Stop the car." Heero's order had Trowa bringing the sleek ebony car to a violent standstill on the street. Heero shoved the right side door open and scooped Relena into his arms before sliding out into the bright sunlight. Duo and Trowa exited the Mercury and came around to where Heero was laying his precious cargo down, pulling off his T shirt to put under her head.

            "H-Help....H-Heero...." Relena was terrified, her gentian eyes still blank. Duo and Trowa stood guard, their hearts galloping with anxiety. Heero knelt beside her, his hands cupping her face. 

            "I'm here, Relena. It's alright, calm down. Breathe for me." Heero wasn't aware of anything else but the woman he had vowed to protect for the rest of his life. "Breathe deep, Relena. Calm down." He tapped her cheeks with a firm hand.

            In the back of her mind Relena could hear words of urgency and desperation, and in slow cadence they began to confront and defeat the terrors in her head, until she could hear and see again. Heero. He _was_ here.

            "That's it, Relena. Breathe deep," Heero coaxed, his face remaining impassive, but concern lighting up his eyes. She followed his directions, her eyes latched onto his pale, handsome face. Trowa glanced down, relaxing. She was alright.

            Relena caught her breath and realized Heero was shirtless, making her blush and turn away. Heero smiled a little and taking her hands, eased her up to a sitting position. Retrieving his shirt he tugged it back on.

            "Lena? You feel okay?" Trowa asked, kneeling next to her. She was like a younger sister to him, and when she was in danger, he worried. A lot.

            "I-I'm fine," she murmured. "Thank you, Heero." He nodded, stoic now and all business.

            "Get in the car," he said. Trowa and Duo waited until their friends were safe and got back in, remaining quiet. 

            Relena was still shaking, and she longed for Heero to hold her, to take away her fear. He watched her, frowning, his concern at last breaking past his wall of cool reserve. Without a word, he put an arm around her and pulled her tight against his hard chest.

            She snuggled against him, feeling safe for the moment. No doubt she would have to deal with that evil, vile man, but for now she could enjoy Heero and his determined, protective strength, knowing that he would always do his ultimate best to insure her safety.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            A/N: I used gentian blue for Relena's eyes because they seem to be almost blue-lavender, and gentian is shorter to write. If I've done any serious damage to the character's personalities, please let me know. This fic will be Heero/Relena, and will include the other main couples. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. Thank you. RL2


	2. Escape

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

To everyone who has read and reviewed: thank you so much.  Your support means a lot to me. I've had some reviewers tell me that the characters are a little OOC, and yes, they probably are. This is an AU fic, and I see the group as being better friends, and Heero being a little more open to Relena. The last pictures of them in the Endless Waltz manga, to me at least, show them as being closer and tighter. If you don't agree, that's okay. I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1: Escape

            Relena sat in silence, staring out the grand front windows of the mansion. It was quiet, but she knew Heero wasn't far off - he never was, these days. And that should have bothered her more than it did. She was independent, but found that she needed the security Heero gave her. _Security._She sighed and laid her honeyed head back. Would it ever be more than that for them?

            A light footstep within the room had her almost out of her chair. Heero gazed at her, his Prussian blue eyes intense. "You scared me," she accused, but didn't mean it.

            "Who is he?" Heero asked, coming near her to sit on the couch. Relena swallowed hard. He had let her compose herself after her earlier panic attack, and she wished he would wait until tomorrow for the interrogation.

            "He used to work here in the mansion." Her hands felt icy and she pulled her sweater sleeves over them. The mansion was often cold at night. Heero waited for her to go on, eyes locked on her too-pale face. She needed to get more rest; he knew she had awful nightmares, though she never told him about them.

            "Go on." Heero kept his tone quiet, soft, but determined.

            She shifted in the big chair. "He, he helped with security. One night he asked to speak with me, saying he'd found a glitch in the system." Pausing, she noticed her body was trembling. _Wonderful._  Heero gazed at her in silence, taking in the trembling and the quick darting of her gentian blue eyes.

            "W-When I let him into the office, he.....he told me I was in peril, that someone thought I wasn't good enough for the family. Then....he knocked me down, a-and....oh!" Relena felt tears stream down her cheeks and stood, not wanting Heero to see her like this. Before she could take flight, however, he was there in front of her, reaching out to put his sure hands on her quaking shoulders. 

            "Calm down. It's alright." Heero locked his eyes on hers, and Relena relaxed into his secure hold. She should've known he wouldn't let her run away and hide, even if that's what she truly wanted to do.

            Taking a deep breath she looked down, away from his penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry, Heero, for overreacting today. Seeing him again, it just frightened me," she said, her voice soft and low.

            Heero gave her shoulders a quick squeeze before releasing her. "What did he do?" he asked, and saw her tense up, her gentian eyes flaring wide.

            "He, he hurt me." She couldn't say anymore without going into total meltdown. Her cries for help had gone unheeded, and though he hadn't done _that_, he had done more than enough to frighten her. Relena turned away, tears in her eyes again. She was not a weak person, but this was becoming too much for her.

            Heero stayed silent, but deep inside a fierce rage was burning. Relena had been hurt, abused even, it sounded like, and that was unacceptable. "What is his name?"

            His quiet words startled her and Relena swung to face him again, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes of his that never failed to calm her. "Kale Paladin. It happened just before I met you."

            "Did you tell anyone?"

            Relena shook her head. "No. He threatened me, and then he quit three days later. Those were hard days," she whispered, remembering seeing him in the hallways of the big house. Heero's eyes narrowed. 

            "You should have told someone."

            She turned and walked away, head lowered. There hadn't been anyone to tell, not back then. "I didn't trust anyone, Heero," she said over her shoulder, giving a delicate shrug. "So I dealt with it."

            Heero let out a quiet sigh. "It looks like you're just _now_ dealing with it," he told her, a firm tone to his voice. Relena stopped, tense. Was he angry with her over what had happened today?

            "I'd like to be alone, Heero."  There was a bite to her words and his Prussian eyes widened a little. When she didn't hear him moving, she added, "Please."

            "Relena...." There were lots of things he could have said, things he felt she should know, but decided against all of it. "Fine." Moving with a born grace the Preventer agent left the big room, leaving the young woman to her own devices.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Find anything yet?" Trowa asked from his computer terminal. He should have been home asleep, but wanted to find out who the man in the restaurant had been. Duo was at another terminal, his hands behind his head. "Duo."

            "What? Oh, not yet. I think we all need a vacation. Don't you? An island somewhere? The girls in bikinis? 'Course, I doubt Heero would let Relena wear one, but...."

            "_Duo_."

            "Alright, alright. No, I haven't found anything yet. Why don't we just ask Relena? She knows who he is, right?"

            Trowa let out a long-suffering sigh. Very long. "Do you want to upset her?"

            "No, of course not. But Heero could ask. I mean, he'll keep her calm, right?"

            "Shh." Trowa was on his feet, his hand at his holster. Duo stood also, his mood going from playfulness to serious in two seconds. Trowa motioned toward the door and began moving closer to it, his step light and cautious. Duo flanked him to the right. At the door they paused, straining their ears for unusual sounds. Trowa gave another short nod and they stood to the left, Duo reaching out to swing the door open.

            Nothing. No one. Both agents went into the hallway, Trowa's vivid green eyes narrowed. He _had_ heard someone out here – he was positive. But who would or could break into Preventers' headquarters? They swept all the other rooms and found not one thing out of place.

            "I know I heard someone, Duo." Trowa had stopped, puzzled. Why would someone be listening to their conversation? He ran it back in his mind. Relena. Was the person looking for information on her?  
  


            "Trowa." He glanced down the hall at Duo, who was holding a small piece of paper, a fiery light in his cobalt eyes. "We need to call Heero." Trowa met him in three long strides, taking the memo, his eyes sweeping it. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a button.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Talk," Heero answered, tapping at his laptop keyboard.

            "Relena's in danger. We found a memo here at headquarters saying they're taking her tonight," Trowa told him. He and Duo were already on their way to the mansion, Duo on his phone to Chang Wufei.

            Heero shut his phone and powered down his computer. Grabbing a second handgun he secured it in the shoulder holster he wore and went in search of Relena.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Kale Paladin stared at the massive Darlian mansion and smiled. _Foolish child.__ She never had the security codes changed._ His men had already been inside once, just to check things over. Oh, sure she had that Rottweiler of a bodyguard, Heero Yuy, but Kale wasn't worried. 

            He spoke into his headset and waited. Relena would soon be his to twist into someone who would speak for _his_ ideals.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Relena was still in the living room, unable to sleep. She was contemplating taking a walk outside and had pulled her shoes on, wondering if she dare go without Heero. Walking to the entrance of the room she paused, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Someone was here, watching her, and it wasn't Heero....

            Heero came from the study and saw her, standing in tense stillness, poised for flight. His blue eyes went past her, already searching for the danger. "Relena, down." She heard and obeyed his firm command at the same time, throwing herself to the floor as her protector sent one perfect round into the shadows not more than eight feet from her. There was a thump as her would-be assailant fell, and Relena scrambled up as Heero came to her side.

            "You alright?" he asked, checking her over to make sure she was. One eyebrow lifted for a moment at seeing her with shoes on, but he let it pass.

            "I'm fine," she said, nodding. "Thank you." He nodded back and took her hand, leading her toward the back of the house. They both tensed at the sound of gunfire outside, hearing a few surprised shouts.

            "Hold it." The voice was cold and calm, and Relena felt a panic start to well up inside her. Heero squeezed her small hand for reassurance, listening as their captor came around to face them. He was well-built and had piercing amber eyes that narrowed as he perused the young woman. Relena fought to stay still, knowing Heero would protect her.

            "You got her?" Another man joined them, his gun trained on the young woman as well. Though they had orders not to kill her, no one had said they couldn't wound her if she tried to get away.

            Heero watched for an opportunity and came to the sinking realization that there wasn't one. Relena leaned a little on him and his blue eyes narrowed with a determined glint. He would get her out of this, no matter what it took.

            "Sir, we have the girl." The man with amber eyes kept them on Heero, as if daring her bodyguard to try something.

            "You sure about that, slick?" Duo asked from behind him, nudging his shoulder with his gun. "I'd say you don't."

            "Drop your weapons," Chang Wufei directed, his obsidian eyes glittering. While he and Relena hadn't always seen eye-to-eye, it was inexcusable for anyone to threaten her.

            Both men threw their guns down in disgust. "You won't get far," Amber Eyes said, a mean light in his eyes. "You can't protect her forever."

            Heero's eyes snapped and he resisted the urge to break his nose. "You'll never have her," he snarled and brought Relena around him to Duo. "Get her out. Wufei, come on." Duo nodded and took her hand, giving a tug when she seemed rooted to the spot. 

            "Heero...." She was shaking, and for one instant he wanted to hold her, but the moment passed as he pushed his emotions into the deepest recesses of himself.

            "Duo."

            "Right. Come on, girl. Let's get outta here," the young American said and led her away, his cobalt eyes on the rove for danger.

            Heero watched them go and then looked at Wufei, who gave a slight nod. Wufei pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on the second man, using one cuff to secure him to the stairway banister. Amber Eyes stared at Heero, who looked back, emotionless. When the other man blinked, the young ex-pilot buried his fist into his stomach, doubling the man over. A quick right cross to the chin brought him crashing down, and both Preventers went on the prowl for more prey.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Duo got Relena out as promised, looking around for a place to stash her. There was a shed near the treeline and he propelled her to it, opening the door. "Here, Relena. You'll be safe," he said, but she pulled back, eyes wide.

            "Duo, no!" she said, her face pale, her slender frame shaking. He sighed, feeling bad that he was leaving her alone, but he was needed at the mansion. They had to find out who was behind the attack.

            "Relena, we don't have time to argue. Go." He gave her a push into the dark and shut the door, locking it. Listening for a moment, he heard her stumble and winced, but he had other things to do. Running back toward the mansion, he failed to see a tall, older man approaching the shed, a sick smile on his face.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Duo. Where' s Relena?" Heero asked when Maxwell caught up to them.

            "I put her in the shed," he said, shrugging "She's safe, Heero." The Japanese agent's eyes flashed a brilliant blue and Duo backed off. "You didn't say to stay with her!"

            "Let's finish this, Yuy, then we can go get her," Wufei said, eying his friend. Heero at last nodded, but he didn't like it. If anything happened to her, Duo had better run for his life.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            Relena heard the lock scrape against the door and stood in silence, hoping it was Heero or one of her friends. The door opened and a flashlight lit her face.

            "Hello, Relena. We meet again," Paladin said, moving to grab her arm. Relena cowered back, screaming. Paladin's sandy eyes narrowed and he lunged forward, taking her wrist and slapping her. "I will hurt you, Relena. Don't press me," he warned. She fought hard, yanking back and twisting, but her 115 pounds was no match for his 185.

            She screamed again as he brought her outside, the silvered moonlight reflecting off the metal shed and lighting the area. Paladin jerked her against him and caressed her pretty face, his eyes lit with a lusty fire that made her want to retch. 

            "Let her go." The calm voice was filled with cold resolve, and Relena relaxed. Trowa.

            Paladin spun to face the 22 year old, a snarl at his lips. He brought a knife up to Relena's throat, watching for the agent's reaction. There wasn't one.

            "Let her go. I won't say it again." Trowa's green eyes shifted for a moment to his friend, reassuring her that she would be safe.

            There was something altogether unsettling about the Preventer's dark green eyes, and Paladin knew he was left with one option: run. He didn't want to kill Relena, anyway. He grabbed her with a rough hand around the throat and stared into her fearful gentian eyes for five seconds, then slapped her again, hard, and shoved her at the Preventer with all of his strength.

            Relena felt herself fly forward and then two strong, sure hands were on her waist, pulling her to safety. Trowa held her tight to him as the man escaped, and he wanted to give chase, but his instincts and older brother feelings stayed him.

            "Shh, Lena. I'm here. Shh." Trowa kissed her forehead and kept his arms tight around her, feeling her tremble. 

            "What happened?!" Heero demanded as he raced up to them, his Prussian eyes worried. Relena lifted her head from Trowa's chest and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Relena?" She had an angry red spot on her cheek, and his eyes narrowed. That would make a nasty bruise by morning.

            "Our friend from the restaurant was trying to kidnap her," Trowa told him. Relena shuddered against him.

            Heero spun on his heel and planted a punch into Duo's stomach, knocking him backward. Wufei stepped between the two of them and met Heero's raging eyes. "We need to get her somewhere safe," the Chinese man said, his voice holding an authoritative ring.

            Duo recovered and stepped around Wufei to face his attacker. "I'm sorry. I thought she'd be safe," he apologized, his cobalt eyes somber.

            "Let's go." Heero turned away. "Relena?" She gazed back at him, her protector and confidante, and gave a small nod. The group began moving back toward the mansion, Trowa's strong arm around Relena's shoulders. The attack force, minus the ones waylaid by the Preventes, had fled with their leader.

            Once back inside, Heero instructed Wufei to call Lady Une and let her know what had happened. Trowa got on the vidphone in the office and waited for Quatre's butler to wake him, while Duo and Heero ministered to Relena, who looked quite beat up and tired.

            "Trowa? What is it?" Quatre Winner asked, his ultramarine eyes troubled and sleepy. His blonde hair was tousled.

            "We need to ask a favor, Quatre." Trowa began filling him in on everything that had transpired during the day, the young Arabian giving his consent to aide in immediate response. Relena was his best girl friend, and he would do whatever he could to help protect her.   


	3. Departure

All relative disclaimers apply. I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Thank you for all the support! I love these great characters. In answer to a question from Kami4, I have _nothing_ against the gays themselves. I am a Christian, and I do believe that the gay lifestyle is wrong, but I have nothing against the people. In fact, one of my best guy friends in high school was gay, and that didn't bother me. I just don't write gay relationships. If you're looking for that, try someone else, like Kristen Elizabeth. She writes Trowa and Quatre as a wonderful gay couple, and her writing is excellent.

Chapter 2: Departure

            "How are you doing?" Relena gazed up at Lady Une, a little surprised to see her. It was 4:30 AM, and the Preventer headquarters were quiet save for the four ex-Gundam pilots who were trying to track down Paladin.

            "I'm fine." It was an automatic answer and Lady Une raised a sleek eyebrow.

            "Relena, it's alright to be upset. Your home was broken into." 

            The young woman brushed back her honey hair and sighed. She liked the Preventer leader, a lot, actually, but she just wanted to be left alone. The door opened and Trowa stepped in, a cup of coffee in hand.

            "Here, Lena," he said, handing it to her. Relena gave him a small smile and sipped, her smile widening. Trowa always remembered how she liked it.

            "Thank you. I needed that."

            "I figured as much." Trowa turned to his leader. "Sally is on her way, and Heero is arranging for the shuttle."

            Lady Une nodded. "Very well. Who is going with Relena?" The young woman looked up at her friend. She wasn't too happy to be leaving earth, but Quatre had promised she would be safe at his home, and she was looking forward to seeing the young, handsome Arabian.

            "Heero and Duo. Wufei, Sally, and myself will remain here to search for leads to Paladin's whereabouts," Trowa said. "I believe either Duo or Heero will be coming back." He saw Relena turn away and frowned. Her spirits had not risen in the last few hours, and she was nervous and afraid. Trowa caught Lady Une's eyes and she nodded, slipping out and closing the door.

            The ex-clown watched his pretty friend, not quite sure what to say. Quatre and even Duo were better with dealing with emotions, but something needed to be said. "Relena, everything will be okay. Please don't worry." His tone was calm and soothing, but Relena couldn't quite bring herself to believe him.

            "Trowa....I-I looked into his eyes. I saw how evil he really is," she whispered, turning to him. She looked so tired and downtrodden that he felt a quick and burning anger toward the man known as Paladin.

            "Relena, everything will be fine. Quatre has made sure that you'll be safe," Trowa told her, coming to put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to trust us."

            Her gentian eyes widened. "I do, Trowa! You have to know that. We've all been through so much together that I couldn't possibly _not_ trust you."

            Duo stepped into the room, his face still very somber. "We're ready, Relena." She gave a brief nod and started to the door, aware of Trowa staying close behind her. Duo led the way out, his gun hand resting at his hip, at the ready. 

            Wufei fell in at her side, and Relena felt like a prisoner being walked to the chair. Of course, the feeling was irrational; these three young men were her close friends and were only interested in her well-being. They didn't mean to be overbearing. Well, maybe they did, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at them.

            Heero was already on the nondescript shuttle, powering the big machine up and talking to Quatre over the com. "We'll be there soon," Heero said and closed the link, then turned to his friends, seeing how worn-out Relena looked. He had to get her to safety so she could rest. 

            "We're all set," Duo said and sat down at the controls. Relena caught Heero's eyes and saw a brief flicker in them, a flicker of indefinable emotion, and that in itself was unnerving. Heero was at last opening up to her, showing what lay beneath the perfect soldier exterior, but when he looked at her like that....

            "Lena. Come on." Trowa took her arm and guided her to the middle section of shuttle seats; experience had shown that someone in a middle seat had a better chance of surviving a crash. 

            "Trowa, be careful. Paladin is an awful man," she told him, laying her hand on his forearm. He smiled, his vibrant forest eye glowing with a warm light.

            "Don't worry about us. You know we watch each other's backs. Just listen to Quatre and let him help you, okay? This will be over soon." His voice rumbled low in his chest and she smiled, just for him.

            "Trowa, lets go," Wufei called from the doorway and the powerful young man left his friend, wishing he could stay and reassure her some more, but knowing that wasn't really his job. He turned to Heero, who gave a short nod. They had been working security for Relena long enough with each other that words were not necessary.

            "Find him," the young Japanese agent instructed, his eyes hard. 

            Wufei nodded. "We will." He and Trowa left the shuttle, leaving Duo and Heero to ready it for flight. They worked in smooth tandem and were soon taking off. 

            Relena watched her home planet fade away and resisted the urge to cry.  When had she become so affected? She'd always been sensitive, but tears were not how she handled her emotions, at least not normally. Normal. There was never a normal anything for her, and maybe that's what the real problem was. She was getting tired of it all.

            Once they were away and safe, Heero left Duo to the piloting duties and walked back to check on their passenger. "You should sleep."

            "I can't." Relena wasn't in the mood for long-winded conversation; at least Heero would aide her in that. He frowned and sat down across from her, settling his tall and very capable frame back in the seat.

            "You're safe."

            She glanced at him, sighing. "It's not that, Heero. I trust you. It's just, I'm getting so tired of all this. It seems like something is always happening and I always have to run and hide." Her voice was rough and he felt bad for her, but wasn't sure what to say. It was her job.

            She knew he wouldn't say anything back, and yet, it was comforting to have him there, knowing she wasn't alone. Feeling how heavy her eyes were she at last began to fall asleep. Heero looked over at her, feeling a warmness in his chest as he watched her sleep. He got up and went back to the cockpit, sitting down next to Duo.

            "She okay?"

            "She's asleep."

            Duo nodded. "Good. She looks like death." The American missed the warning flash in his friend's eyes. "You should rest up too. You're going back to earth, right?"

            Heero nodded. He didn't really want to leave her, but felt he should be the one running the operation. Trowa, Wufei, and Sally could do it, but he wanted to be there when they apprehended Paladin.

            "Well, don't worry about her. Quatre and I will keep her safe." Duo adjusted the controls. "You know, his place is heavily guarded. He won't really need me...." He broke off at the veiled look of anger on Heero's face. "Well, it was just a suggestion, ya know. Sheesh."

            "I want her guarded at _all_ times, Maxwell. If anything happens I'm holding you responsible."

            Duo's cobalt eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, Yuy."

            The two friends settled in for the rest of the ride, both reflecting on what had happened, and how to solve it. Heero had a personal score to settle with Paladin. Anyone who hurt Relena would be punished. Duo hated men who hurt women, period. The thought of his girlfriend, Hilde, being hurt by another man was enough to turn his bright eyes to steel. Paladin would be brought to justice.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Mr. Wade?" Malcolm Wade turned to his secretary. She was a sweet little thing, beautiful and smart, and he enjoyed her, very much. "Kale Paladin is here to see you."

            Malcolm's brown eyes narrowed. "Show him in, Jennifer." She nodded and turned to beckon to the older man, then left them. Malcolm didn't like her to see him "practicing politics."

            "Malcolm."

            "What happened? I want that girl." Malcolm stayed calm, but a fire was raging in his eyes.

            "She had Preventers there." Best to stick to facts and keep it short.

            "Ah, I see. So what, did she have 10 or 12?" 

            Paladin swallowed, feeling his left eye twitch. "She had four." 

            Malcolm burst out laughing. "Only four? Maybe I've misjudged you, Kale. I want Relena Darlian brought to me. Where is she now?" 

            "My agents said she took a shuttle with her bodyguard and one other Preventer."

            "Find the shuttle. Bring me the girl." Malcolm dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Bother. His plans would be moved back now. He hit a button on his desk. "Jennifer, get me Tristan."

            "Right away, Mr. Wade."

            Tristan would rectify the situation. He'd make sure the other Preventers the close friends of Minster Darlian, would refuse to help her. And then only Heero Yuy would be left. Malcolm took a puff on his cigar. Yuy would not be a problem.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "So what do we know so far?" Sally Po asked as she entered the room. Tall, graceful, and blonde, she was a doctor as well as a Preventer, and the two men seated in the room trusted her with their lives.

            "His name is Kale  Paladin and he used to be the head of security for the Darlian estate," Trowa answered, glancing up at her.

            She nodded, frowning. "So I'm guessing Relena never had the security codes changed," she murmured, causing both young men to look up at her. "Did Relena tell you everthing?"

            "About Paladin? I think so," Trowa said, his green eyes troubled. 

            "What do you know?" Wufei asked, his obsidian eyes focused on the woman with whom he knew he was falling in love.

            Sally sighed and sat down. "Paladin attacked Relena three days before he quit working at the mansion. We don't know why. What we need to know is if Paladin is the one sending her death threats."

            "I don't think so." Wufei stretched his arms out. "Why would he send death threats just to turn around and kidnap her? It doesn't make sense."

            "So is Paladin working alone or with someone?" Sally asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

            Trowa shrugged. "We don't know. We did manage to track down his current living quarters, so we can check there first."

            "Let's go, then." Sally was on her feet and to the door. "I need to run to my office for a second. Meet me out front." Wufei watched her go, his eyes narrowed. Something didn't feel quite right....

            "Come on." Trowa waited out in the hall. "What is it?"  
  


            Wufei shrugged. As they made their way to the exit, they heard gunfire and yelling, followed by a scream. Wufei broke into a run with Trowa behind him, their weapons drawn and ready.

            "Sally!" Wufei called as they entered her office. The place was empty, but bullet holes riddled the wall above the young agent's desk, and Trowa noticed a piece of paper thrown on the floor. 

            "Wufei." The Chinese agent stood next to him, his expression hardening as he read. This could _not_ be happening.

                        **Agent Chang Wufei, if you value the life of Sally Po, withdraw**

**                        your aide to Minister Darlian at once. Do not take any chances.**

**                        We have spies everywhere.**

            Wufei took the paper and wrapped his fist around it. Someone had taken the woman he loved and wanted him to stop helping another woman he cared about. Unthinkable. Trowa remained silent, but then his muscles tightened as he thought of what the kidnapping meant.

            "Middie and Hilde."  His voice was low and forced, and Wufei nodded.

            "Let's get to them." They took off running, Wufei tucking the note into his pants pocket. There was no time to figure out who had broken in or how. They had to reach the other two girls.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Quatre Winner finished going over security with his men and headed to the docking bay on L5. It was here that he had made his home, instead of on earth, as the others had. He missed his friends, and would be glad to see three of them, though he guessed Heero wouldn't be staying long.

            The grey shuttle came in 15 minutes later, and the young blonde waited with great patience for his friends to disembark. Duo was first, a smile on his tanned, handsome face. "Quatre!" The two gave each other a quick but hearty hug and waited for Relena and Heero.

            She stepped down from the shuttle with carefulness, her eyes tired and worried. Quatre frowned and went to help her, taking her tiny hand. "Relena. It's been far too long," he said, smiling.

            "Quatre, thank you so much for helping us," she told him, letting him draw her into a tight hug. Heero scanned the spaceport, his stance behind her protective.

            "It's my pleasure, Relena. Heero." The Japanese agent nodded to his old comrade, who grinned back. Heero hadn't changed much, although there were emotions in his Prussian eyes now.

            "Quatre, I need to get back. I'm leaving Duo here to help with security," Heero said, watching as Relena spun to look up at him, her eyes questioning.

            "Of course. Don't worry, Heero. We'll make sure she stays safe," Quatre said, his hand on her shoulder. Relena felt her heart begin to shatter a little – he wasn't staying to guard her? She had assumed Duo would return to earth, but she should have known better.

            Quatre sensed Relena wanted to speak with her bodyguard alone and he turned to Duo. "Come and tell me what's been going on." Duo nodded and followed, casting a glance back at his friends. Heero kept his Prussian blues on Relena.

            She knew what she wanted to say, and what she would say. "I know why you have to go back, Heero. Just promise me that you'll stay safe, please?"

            His blue eyes darkened. While he was starting to open up to her, he wasn't comfortable yet with expressing too many emotions. "Relena, I'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

            She came up onto the stairs leading to the shuttle and stopped one step below him. Reaching out, she hugged him tight around his trim waist, laying her head on his stomach. Heero frowned, not knowing what to do. Why did she have this mystifying hold over him? Relena didn't expect him to say anything; she had probably shocked him.

            "Relena." She felt his own arms wrap around her, bringing her tighter to him. The feeling was warm and wonderful, and she prayed it would last forever. Heero closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to savor the feel of her in his strong arms. With great reluctance he released her, and she looked up to meet his stormy eyes.

            "Be careful, Heero, and come back to me. Please." Her voice trembled a little, but she did not, and he felt pride well up in him. She would be okay, if only because of her survivor spirit.

            "Listen to Quatre and Duo, and stay close to them, Relena. I'll be back for you as soon as possible." He could have added something else, something that he knew for a fact, but his ability to express emotion was limited, and he could not bring himself to say it.

            "I will, Heero. I'll be here. "She gave his waist another squeeze and let go, giving him a brave smile. Surprising her yet again, he smiled back and turned to enter the shuttle. Relena hurried down the stairs to where Duo and Quatre had waited for her.

            "Come on, Relena. I'm starving." Duo took one arm and Quatre the other as they led her to Quatre's waiting limo. She glanced back just once to see the shuttle taking off, and lowered her head.

            _Be safe, Heero. Take care of yourself. I love you._


	4. Traitor

I believe Gundam Wing belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino. Therefore, don't sure. I have no money.

To all my reviewers, thank you so much. I am trying very hard to keep the characters not only _in _character, but also in line. It's amazing how fast they take over the story from you. 

_"You can't blame a writer for what the characters say." _– Truman Capote

Chapter 3: Traitor

            Middie Une, cousin to Lady Une, slipped out of the shower and began to dress for work. Her long blonde hair fell to her slender shoulders, and her navy blue eyes were lit with excitement. Trowa, her boyfriend of six months, had an hour off during the day. They planned to eat lunch and just be together. It was difficult spending time with him when he had to stay near the Vice Foreign Minister at all times. At least she was good friends with Relena.

            She finished dressing and went to the kitchen, her finger tapping against her lip. There was nothing here that sounded good to eat and with a sigh she bent to pull on her heels. Her cell phone rang just before she reached the door and frowning at the delay she answered.

            "Hello?"

            "Middie! Stay at your apartment! I'm coming!" Trowa told her, his tone frantic. He and Wufei had split up to rescue the two girls.

            "What? Trowa, I'm...." Her door burst open and three men stepped in, all bearing handguns. Middie's face paled and she gasped, stumbling backward. "T-Trowa, help..."

            Trowa heard her scream and pulled into her parking garage in a screech of tire smoke, leaping from the car and racing toward her apartment. He saw the men come out, trying to drag his girlfriend along. Fury replaced the fear in his eyes and he grabbed his favorite Beretta. It was...special, definitely _not_ Preventer-issued.

            A warning shot wounded the man on Middie's right, a warm spot of blood appearing on his shoulder. The other two men dropped down to fire back, and in the confusion Middie crawled away. She wasn't a Preventer, but she'd heard enough stories to know what to do.

            "Where'd she go?!" one of the men yelled, and Trowa let a small icy smile take him for a moment. _Good girl, Middie._

            "Come on, lets go!" the wounded man called, and they ran, firing back over their shoulders. Once they had gone, the 6'2" agent ran forward in a crouch, scouting for more danger. He paused, his trained hearing picking up a soft sob.

            "Middie. It's alright," he called out, his voice calm and soft. The pretty blonde stood and stared at him, her navy eyes glistening with tears. He held his arms out to her, though he was still on guard for more trouble.

            "Trowa," she whispered and sprinted to him, crushing her 5'7" frame into his arms. She was trying to collect herself, not wanting to fall apart on him.

            "Shh, honey. You're safe now." Trowa held her tighter, resting his chin on her head. His heartbeats were beginning to slow down now that she was safe, and he turned them for his car, keeping an arm around her.

            "Who were they?" she asked, glancing up at him. His dark forest eyes were narrowed and his arm tightened around her.

            "I don't know, honey. All I know is that they won't get to you again." Her heart skipped a beat at the serious tone in his voice. Trowa always kept his word to her. They got to his Marauder and got in, the handsome agent making sure she was buckled in before leaving. He picked up his phone to call Heero; with any hope, the Perfect Soldier was back by now.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Wufei crept up to Hilde's apartment; he could hear loud rock music blaring accompanied by a pretty voice. The Chinese agent rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

            Hilde Scheibeker pushed back her damp black curls and went to the door, swinging it open. "Wufei?" Her shock at seeing him on her doorstep almost made him smile.

            "You need to come with me. You might be in danger," he told her. "Come on."

            "Where's Duo?" she demanded, scowling. If she was in danger, then her boyfriend should be the one here to rescue her.

            He sighed. "Away. Let's go." So being gentle and persuasive wasn't his style. Hilde's brilliant sapphire orbs narrowed.

            "Where is he?"

            Wufei grabbed her wrist. "We don't have time for this." Starting to pull her from the apartment, Wufei changed tactics when he saw two men approaching, both checking their guns. He shoved Hilde back and followed, slamming the door and locking it. Hilde would have demanded a better explanation but for the resounding crash as the men attempted to break in.

            "Wufei?" Now there was belief and a little fear in her voice. She trusted Duo's friends, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry.

            "Stay behind me." Wufei started backing away from the door. "Is there a fire escape?"

            "Yes." Hilde kept going. "Follow me." They turned so he was behind her and hurried to her bedroom. Wufei raised the window and gestured to her.

            "Go." She went without hesitation, hearing him follow her. When they hit pavement the Chinese man grabbed her wrist and hustled her to his black Lincoln. "Get in and hang on."

            She obeyed, looking back to see a pair of men get in a dark blue sedan and start following them. Wufei drove like he was possessed, as if he were at the helm of Shenlong again. Pulling into Preventer headquarters she noticed Trowa's car and wondered if Middie were here too.

            "Come on." Wufei got out and waited for her, noting that Trowa was back. They went straight to his office, where Middie was sipping some water and Lady Une was talking to Trowa.

            "Good. You got to Hilde. Welcome," the Preventer leader said, and Hilde nodded. "Wufei, I've got agents out looking for anything to help track Sally down. We'll find her."

            Wufei's face blanched at Sally's name, but he recovered in a minute. She would be alright. Sally was not only beautiful, but she was smart and tough. His eyes narrowed for a moment though, as he thought about someone hurting her. If they did, there would be swift justice.

            "Heero's almost here," Trowa said, glancing up at a light footfall.

            "He is here," Heero said, walking in. He glanced at the two young women; they both looked shaken, but not afraid. "Any word on Sally?"

            "No. And we have no leads to speak of, but I've got two teams out looking," Lady Une told him.

            Heero nodded. "I left Duo with Relena and Quatre. We should get the girls to a safe house as well." Trowa had explained the situation to him over the phone. Middie and Hilde exchanged a look, eyes wide.

            "A safe house? Why exactly are we in danger?" Hilde asked, pinning Heero with a heated stare. He frowned, not quite sure what to say. He sent a "help me" glance at Trowa and Lady Une. The latter answered.

            "Middie, Hilde, I think it's about time you two were filled in," the Preventer leader said with a sigh. "Relena has been receiving death threats and last night someone tried to kidnap her."

            "Is she okay?" Hilde asked, her deep sapphire eyes wide. She and Relena had become fast friends, though they did not get to see each other much.

            Lady Une nodded. "Yes. She is safe. Also last night, Sally Po was kidnapped, and Wufei found a note saying he should not assist Relena if he wanted Sally to live."

            "That's terrible," Middie said, turning to look at Trowa. "And you thought they would kidnap Hilde and I...."

            "Which they attempted to do," her tall boyfriend pointed out. She bit her lip and nodded.

            "Like I said, they need to get to a safe house so we can get on with the investigation." There was an underlying note of anxiety to Heero's cool voice, which caused everyone to look at him.

            "I want to stay here," Middie said, "with Trowa."

            Lady Une shook her head. "No. Trowa will be in the field, and it's not safe for you here."

            "Let us stay with Relena, then," Hilde suggested. "Duo and Quatre are with her, and they'll take care of us, too."

            "That's not a bad idea," Trowa said, nodding. "I can take them on a shuttle. Relena could use the company."

            "Alright...." Lady Une broke off as the door opened and a well-built and rakish young man stepped in. "Ah, agent Moody. Have you found anything?"

            Tristan Moody stared for a moment at the two young women, his violet eyes narrowing. "We have a small lead," he said, turning his attention back to his boss. Wufei's muscles tensed. _Sally._ "We found a discarded gun down in the garage. It's pretty cobbled together, but one of my guys thinks he knows who made it."

            Lady Une nodded. "Go with that. Report in as soon as you find anything."

            "Of course." Tristan turned to leave and almost banged into Heero, who glared at him. "Oh, excuse _me_," the young violet-eyed man growled and Heero had the urge to throttle him.

            "New agent?" Trowa asked after the door closed.

            Lady Une nodded. "Yes, and he's very good, too. A little hot-headed, but then, most of them are." She sent a pointed look at Heero, who frowned.

            "Can we get on with it?" he asked. Every moment they stood around talking was one more moment Relena's attacker stayed free. It was not acceptable.

            "We know where Paladin's been staying," Trowa said, looking at his hot-wired friend.

            "Trowa, get the girls to L5. Wufei and Heero, go to Paladin's, even though I'm sure he's no longer there. See what you can find," their leader directed.

            Heero and Wufei left, both eager for some action. Trowa stood and got the girls moving. Before he could follow them out, Lady Une said, "And Trowa, bring Duo back with you. I have a feeling we'll need him."

            "Of course." Trowa left, his sepia hair covering one dark forest eye, his visible eye blazing. Things were escalating too quick for his liking, and having his girlfriend in danger was not something he tolerated well. At least Quatre could look after the girls; Trowa knew the Arabian wished at times like this that he had stayed with the Preventers.

            "Trowa?" Middie looked up at him and saw the worry and anger in his eyes.

            "Everything will be fine, Mid. Come on." He put one arm around her and his other hand on Hilde's shoulder as they headed to the car.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Relena? Aren't you hungry?" Quatre asked, watching her with worried eyes. Duo was well into his third helping of everything, but the Vice Foreign Minister had not touched a thing.

            "I'm sorry, Quatre. I'm just thinking."

            "About Heero," Duo supplied, grinning at her. "He'll be fine, Relena. He is the Perfect Soldier, ya know."

            "Stop saying that!" She jumped up, banging her knee on the table and not caring. Tears sprang to her gentian eyes and she wiped at them. "He's not just a soldier. He's a human being, too!"

            "Whoa, Relena. I didn't mean anything...." Duo was cut short by a sharp look from Quatre, who rushed to his friend's side.

            "Come, Relena. Let's go sit in the living room." Quatre spoke in a gentle tone and wrapped an arm around her, leading her away. Duo stared after them and shook his head, feeling his long chestnut braid sway between his strong shoulders. At times like this he wished he didn't have a mouth.

            Quatre settled Relena on a couch and sat next to her. "Shh, it's alright. Heero will be fine. He has the others to back him up."

            Relena, her tears already dry, nodded. "I know that....Quatre, I'm just so tired of his endangerment being my fault," she whispered.

            His aquamarine eyes widened. "Your fault? Why would that be?"

            She stood up and walked away, feeling restless. "It's his job to protect me. Every time someone threatens me, he has to put his life out there for everyone to shoot at. I just...oh." She looked at her friend, seeing his sympathy.

            "You love him, Relena. That's truly why feel guilty. And you shouldn't," he told her, watching as her cheeks reddened. "Heero loves you too, and that's why he's so adamant about your safety."

            "I don't know if he loves me or not, Quatre. Sometimes I think I'm just another job to him." She had always hoped that the tough Japanese agent felt something in his heart for her, but never once had he said anything.

            "Quatre's right. Heero's in love with you." Duo had joined them; his cobalt eyes were serious and gone was his normal joking demeanor. Relena sighed. "No, it's true. I know he hasn't told you, but, well, you can see it when he looks at you."

            Quatre nodded. "Do you know that Lady Une tried to assign you a rotating bodyguard schedule so Heero could get time off?"

            Her eyes widened. "Really?"

            The handsome young blonde nodded. "When Heero found out he pretty much went ballistic, saying no one could protect you like he could."

            "And you know why?" Duo questioned his lovely friend. She shrugged, making him roll his eyes. "Because he couldn't stand any other guy being around you except himself." Relena shook her head.

            "He left me here with you two," she pointed out.

            "Yeah, and he knows we're both involved with someone, too," Duo shot back. "Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and I aren't threats to him."

            Relena mulled this over. It was true that the only guys Heero trusted around her were already dating someone, but what did that really prove? They were also his only friends. Quatre and Duo shared a quick glance. It was obvious Relena didn't quite believe them, and that was Heero's fault, not hers.

            "Master Quatre?" He turned to acknowledge his butler. "Mr. Barton is on his way with Misses Middie and Hilde."

            "Hilde?" Duo shot to his feet. "Why are they coming here?"

            "I do not know, sir." The butler, Jamison, took his leave. Quatre stood and extended his hand to Relena.

            "Let's go meet them and find out what's going on." He sounded tense and concerned. He had the ability to sense others' emotions, and he could already feel Trowa's worry. Relena took his hand and together they went out, followed by Duo.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            A/N: I don't know the actual relationship of Middie and Lady Une, or if there even is one, so I made one up. Remember, this fic is AU. RL2


	5. Failure

I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Thank you for all the reviews of this story, and especially to those who question me or the characters. You are the ones who help me improve. And to answer one question, Catherine will be in here, as Trowa's friend and circus partner. I haven't forgotten her.

"When I sit at my table to write, I never know what it's going to be till I'm under way. I trust in inspiration, which sometimes comes and sometimes doesn't. But I don't sit back waiting for it. I work _every_ day." - _ Alberto Moravia_

Chapter 4: Failure

            Heero and Wufei entered Paladin's house in quiet stalker tandem, guns drawn, heads cocked to pick up any sounds. Heero nodded to the right and Wufei went, his boots making no sound on the hard wood floor. Heero followed, muscles aching with tension. Wufei entered the kitchen and stopped.

            Kale Paladin lay on a floor slicked with his own blood, his body slit from neck to navel, his eyes cold and containing a look of horror that neither agent could stand to see.

            "Let's go." Heero's heart twitched in the realization that there was someone else out there who wanted Relena, someone who was much more bloodthirsty. He had to get ahold of Quatre.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Relena!" Hilde and Middie hurried to hug their pale friend, the three girls embracing with a tightness that comes from friendships made and tested in the fire. Trowa approached, meeting Duo's anxious eyes. 

            "What's going on?" the braided young man asked in a low tone.

            "Sally's been kidnapped, and we found a note telling Wufei if he helps Relena they'll kill Sally. We figured they might try to take Hilde and Middie. ..." Trowa broke off, his chest tightening. "Wufei and I rescued them. We thought they would be safe here."

            "They will be," Duo said, his tone fierce. He'd give up his life to keep Hilde safe, and would not let anyone hurt Relena or Middie.

            "Lady Une wants you to come back. We're going to need you."

            Duo's eyes flashed. "I won't leave Hilde."

            "Duo, Heero had to leave Relena. I have to leave Middie. Quatre will protect them, you know that. We need your help," Trowa persisted, eyes glittering. "We need to get back."

            Quatre was hugging his new guests, soothing them as one does a frightened horse. He glanced up and saw Duo and Trowa arguing and stepped away from the girls to go to them. "What is wrong?" he asked, his aquamarine eyes troubled.

            "Sally's been kidnapped, and Lady Une wants Duo to come back to help." Trowa's voice had the temperature of iced steel and his forest green eyes held a warning. He was reaching the end of his patience.

            "Duo, go. You are a Preventer, and your friends need you. If it was Hilde, you'd want everyone to help _you_," Quatre pointed out, even as Duo was beginning to protest. 

            "Quatre, that just leaves you to protect the girls. No offense to your men, but I don't know them and I don't trust them," Duo told him, his voice hot. His cobalt eyes were angry, becoming almost violent.

            Quatre met his heated stare dead-on. "No, but you know and trust me, and that's going to have to be good enough."

            That set Duo back, and he glanced over at the three young women, his head lowering in defeat. Sally was a part of their team, and long ago they had all sworn to protect each other, no matter the cost. He was needed, no matter how torn his heart was. He looked at Quatre and nodded.

            "Alright. But I swear, Winner, if any harm comes to her...."

            "You know my life would go before theirs," Quatre assured him, and there was an intense light in his blue eyes that unsettled the chestnut-haired pilot. Quatre was soft-spoken and a peacemaker, but one would never mistake him as a coward. The 21 year old Arabian could very well be the fiercest warrior of them all.

            "Quatre, thank you. We'll be in touch," Trowa said. Middie came to him and he gathered her tight in his honed arms, kissing her. "It's going to be alright, Middie." She nodded, not able to find the words.

            Hilde looked up at Duo and felt unwelcome tears in her sapphire eyes. "Hey baby, don't cry. We'll get out of this. We always do," he assured her, drawing her to him for a long kiss.

            Relena had stayed back, her eyes downcast. The sight of the two couples kissing was too much for her, when that was what she wanted for herself. Heero was true to her, and she never doubted his devotion, but it wasn't enough anymore. _Heero, why can't you just say it? Or maybe....maybe, there's really nothing for you _to_ say....._

            "Relena." Quatre put his arm around her, already knowing what her emotions were and who they lay with. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to fight back the tears. She was exhausted with crying. 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sally struggled against her bonds but knew it was hopeless. Any weapon she'd had was gone, as were her outer clothes, leaving her shivering in just her undergarments. Two men stood guard outside the room. They would glance at her once in a while, and there was pity in their eyes. That was not a good sign.

            "Hello." She looked up at the dark-haired man, her icy blue eyes glittering. "Nothing to say, then? I believe you know where the Vice Foreign Minister is. I want you to tell me."

            Sally looked away. Never. She would not put Relena's life in more danger than it was. Malcolm Wade smiled. He liked a woman with spirit. He stepped out to talk to his guards. Sally repressed a shudder. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it wouldn't be good. _ Wufei, if only you were here...._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "He's dead," Wufei said, looking at Lady Une. Her eyebrows went up and she sighed. They couldn't seem to catch a break. 

            "What about the gun they found?" Heero asked, his Prussian eyes locked on his leader. She shook her head.

            "Agent Moody told me it was no good." She rubbed her forehead. "Did you find anything we can use?"

            "No." Wufei turned away. His heart was beating hard and he had the desire to hit something, anything. Heero glanced at him.

            "Trowa and Duo should be here in an hour. Until then, try to unwind."

            "Unwind?!" Wufei swung around, a fire in his obsidian eyes. "Sally's in danger and you want me to _unwind_?" His voice rose and he advanced toward her, hands clenching. Heero stepped in front of him, blue eyes meeting black in furious clarity.

            "Stand down, Chang," Heero ordered, his patented death stare on his youthful, handsome face. Their unofficial leader for their team, he was still the leader, and Wufei turned away with a growl. Lady Une let out a tiny sigh. Though she trusted her agents, and this team in particular, she knew where they had come from and what they had once been.

            "I'm going to contact Quatre," Heero said and left the room, knowing Wufei would calm down. He could understand where the Chinese agent was coming from; it was bad enough Relena was being threatened. Sally was in the hands of the enemy already. 

            Quatre answered the vidphone call, not at all surprised to see Heero. "She's safe, Heero," the blonde said, knowing the reason for the call.

            "Paladin is dead, Quatre. There's someone else behind the threats and Sally's disappearance." His voice was heavy, and emotions filled his blue eyes, twisted and muddled together until they were no longer recognizable.

            "Heero." He heard her voice, the soft whisper of it sending shock through his system. Relena appeared next to Quatre, who gazed at her with concern. "Are you alright?" Anxiety overtook her and she shivered.

            "I'm fine, Relena." He wanted to hold her, like he had back in the car. It was getting harder to hold back the wealth of emotion that roiled inside him, but he had to. Now was not the time. Maybe after she was out of danger.....  
  


            A loud rumble shook the house, throwing the slender young woman into Quatre, who put his hand on her arm to steady her. "Master Quatre!" Jamison strode into the room. "It appears the weather had gone out of control."

            "What?" Quatre asked, shooting a look outside. It was becoming dark with a faint green color, and that was bad.

            "Quatre! What's happening?!" Heero demanded, his hands gripping the sides of the vidphone unit.

            "The weather controls have been tampered with," the blonde explained. "We have to go to the underground shelters." He was calm, collected, and scared. The whole colony was in danger; floods, tornadoes, and hurricanes could all overtake them at once, destroying the house. "Heero, we have to go."

            "Wait! Hang on, we'll come for you!" the Japanese agent called out. He turned and ran toward Lady Une's office, where Duo and Trowa were just entering, having gotten back sooner than expected. Wufei was wearing a blank expression as he stared at their leader.

            "What is it?" Trowa asked, already suspecting the worst. Duo and Heero tensed at his sides, Heero's eyes near-frantic, an emotion he didn't show often.

            "They found Sally." Lady Une's voice was hollow. "S-She's been beaten and tortured." Wufei seemed to snap out of it then, or maybe _in_ to it, depending on how you viewed the situation. He began uttering a long and low string of expletives in his native tongue.

            "Where is she?" Heero asked, moving toward the desk. Lady Une drew a shuddering breath.

            "They're taking her to the hospital. They aren't sure she'll live."

            "This can't be happening." Duo plopped down on one of the chairs. "We just get the other girls to safety..."

            Heero spun around. "They aren't safe! I was talking to Quatre and the weather controls on L5 went berserk. They're all in danger." As Trowa and Duo's eyes widened, Heero turned to Lady Une. "We need to rescue them." Force underlined his cool words, and he tried to stay calm. The Perfect Soldier could not freak out now.

            Lady Une reached deep within herself for the resolve she needed. Looking up at the members of her most-trusted team, she met their eyes, seeing panic, worry, anger, and....Heero's eyes were too hard to read. "Wufei, go to the hospital. Sally needs you now. Heero, Duo, Trowa....you know what to do."

            They nodded and ran, focused on their missions. Wufei could not get to Sally fast enough; no matter what she had been through, she would not face recovery alone. She had become much more to him than just his team partner, and maybe now was the time to tell her just what he felt.

            Heero, Duo, and Trowa made it to the spaceport in record time, not surprising the way Duo could drive. Lady Une had called ahead for a shuttle, and the young pilots wasted no time getting on it. There was too much at stake to be slow.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Quatre gathered the three girls to him, keeping them as calm as possible. Thunder shook the house and a horrendous wind pounded it. The servants hurried to get to the shelters, while the handsome blonde and Rasid, his personal bodyguard, stayed with the girls.

            "What caused this?" Hilde called above the noise, pressing her hands to her sensitive ears.

            "Someone tampered with the controls!" Quatre yelled back, reaching out to steady Middie when the ground shook. And it was no easy task to mess with the weather system; whoever had done it was either on the inside or had went through a whole lot of trouble.

            "Master Quatre! This way!" Rasid said, motioning toward a hallway that was empty. Quatre turned, bringing the girls with him. Relena was thankful for the jeans and sneakers she wore, instead of her daily business skirts.

            The ground shook beneath them, throwing them all to the floor. Quatre cushioned Hilde and Middie, feeling Relena hit hard near him. "Relena!"

            "I'm okay," she said, getting to her feet. They began running, Rasid leading the way. The hallway led to an outside door, and they left the house to get to a shelter. What awaited them in the streets brought them pause.

            Fire was burning in the homes across the street, the dark flames eating everything in their path. Thunder crackled overhead and lightening flashed , while a harsh wind whipped around them, driving the flames. "Stay close, girls!" Quatre yelled. They were in his hands, and he had no intention of failing them. _My life before theirs._ It was a solemn vow to the men who loved them.

            As they rushed out into the maelstrom to seek shelter below ground, Relena sent up a silent call. _Heero, help me. Help us all!_


	6. Chaos

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

Thank you for all the great reviews. I know, I know, you guys are tired of the "damsel in distress" ploy. I get that. So in agreeing with that, I pledge to give the girls more spirit, but keep in mind that their boyfriends are _very_ protective.

Chapter 5: Chaos

            "Sir, the operation is in motion," a young man said, looking over the vidphone at his leader.

            "I want her dead."

            "I understand, sir. We will not fail."

            "Remember Paladin. No exceptions, no excuses."

            "Understood. Jefferson out." He turned and motioned to the two men behind him. "You heard him." Their work here was done; the weather system on L5 had been destroyed, with no hope for recovery, unless a hacker with stellar skills got to it. Jefferson was positive that wouldn't happen.

            The three young soldiers ran out into the mass chaos they had created, looking one way and then another. Relena Darlian was to die today, and they were to make sure of it. Catching a glimpse of a young blonde man and three girls, they started for them.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

            "I want to see Sally Po." Wufei would not relent on his demand; neither would the nurse before him submit.

            "No one is allowed to se her. She is in critical condition."

            Wufei had had enough. He strode past the desk, black eyes glittering with determination. This was when Sally needed him most, and no one would deny him the desire to be at her side. He heard the nurse call out, heard her phone for security, and slipped past the double doors and out into the ICU.

            It didn't take long to find her; the door was open and he could hear the hum of machinery. Steeling himself he walked in and stopped, swallowing hard. The young woman lying in bed was hooked to enough machines to be considered a cyborg. Walking with hard strides to her bed, he leaned down to peer into her face, his obsidian eyes darkening even more, shadows passing through their depths.

            "Sir, you can't stay here." A guard had entered, along with the irate nurse. Wufei did not acknowledge them, instead taking one of Sally's IV-infested hands in his and breathing a kiss over it. The guard made to advance into the room and stopped at the meaningful glare the young Chinese man gave him.

            "Leave us," Wufei commanded, looking back down at the girl. _My girl._ The guard sighed and shrugged at the nurse before leaving. Giving an indignant snort, the nurse followed, leaving Wufei alone with the object of his affection.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Heero piloted the aging shuttle with the practiced ease of someone born to fly, but for once his stoicism was lacking. Duo had tried to reach Quatre and met with garbled static, which just drove Heero to go faster than what the machine could really handle.

            "What about Catherine?" Duo asked in a low voice, looking at Trowa. The ex-clown glanced at him.

            "I don't think they'll do anything to her. As far as they know, Middie is the only woman I really care about." And he had worked hard to present and maintain that deception, not wanting his beloved guardian/circus partner to ever be used as a bargaining chip. Duo nodded and turned back to the instrument panel.

            "Heero, this thing can't take much more," he warned, cobalt eyes narrowed. Heero gave no indication that he'd heard him.

            Colony L5 came into sight, and the three Gundam pilots held their collective breaths, waiting to see what was left of it. The landing was not the Japanese agent's best, but it sufficed. Hurrying out of the cockpit they stared in awe and burgeoning horror at what met their eyes.

            Fire had claimed most of the nearest buildings, licking and eating its way ever closer to the tiny spaceport. Lightning ripped open the soft underbelly of the atmosphere and thunder thrashed in wicked cadence, near drowning the roar of the approaching flames.

            "Come on." Heero led his partners out into the chaos, heading for Quatre's.

            "Do you hear that?!" Duo yelled, pausing as a high whine crashed over his ears. Heero and Trowa stopped, lifting their heads. "Oh, God..." Duo said, his voice reverent. A tornado was wending its way through the nearby town, lifting, smashing, and breaking.

            "Run!" Trowa called out, giving Duo a shove. They fell into their fastest strides, Duo trying to keep an eye on the twister. Smoke filled the air as they drew closer to the Winner mansion, and the three young men had to fight for their breath. Duo tripped and would have given himself a broken leg if not for the sure and fast hand of Trowa, who grabbed his elbow in time.

            Heero stopped at once as they came to where the mansion had once stood, his shoulders heaving with exertion, his lungs struggling for air. _Gone.__ It can't be...._"Relena!" The cry tore from his parched throat and he felt great helplessness settle over him. They had been too late, he had failed her....

            "Heero, the shelters. Quatre would've gone there," Trowa told him, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Heero blinked and then began running again, cursing himself for his raw display of tortured emotion. Of course Quatre wouldn't have stayed at the mansion. He was much too smart for that. And with any luck, they would have gotten to the shelter before the worst hit. He pushed himself harder. _Hang on, Relena. I will save you._

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Quatre saw the three men advancing and halted, his eyes wide. He could feel their hot emotions and could tell what they were going to do. "Rasid! Get the girls back!" he yelled, pushing Relena behind him, his light eyes narrowing in determination.

            Jefferson halted his men for a moment, staring at the woman with honey-blonde hair. "That's Darlian. Get her away. I don't want her blood on the street." Both men grunted in acceptance and the small company moved forward.

            Rasid drew his gun and turned to fire, but never saw his target. Jefferson cut him down with a bullet to the heart, dropping the tall bodyguard in front of Middie and Hilde. They stared at the dead man and started backing away, clutching each other's arms and trying to figure out a way to help. Middie saw his gun lying next to him and ducked forward to grab it, hoping the soldiers hadn't seen her.

            "Hand over Darlian and walk away," Jefferson said, reaching Quatre. The 21 year old's aquamarine eyes glittered with hatred and he stayed in front of the girls. Hilde drew Relena to her while Middie stayed near Quatre, hoping to be able to pass him the gun. 

            "Make me," Quatre snarled. Gone was the peaceful nature. He had friends to protect. Jefferson laughed.

            "Are you for real, kid? Look, I don't want to kill you, so just step aside. We only want Darlian."

            "Quatre, don't!" Relena cried out, struggling against Hilde's tight hold. She would not let Quatre risk his life for her. 

            "It's _Minister_ Darlian, and you _will_ not harm her," Quatre said, eyes narrowing down until they were mere slits, hot with fury. Middie stepped up next to him and bumped his hand with the gun. The handsome blonde glanced down and took it, but didn't have time to bring it to bear.

            Jefferson saw the exchange and sighed. "Have it your way, kid." His finger moved to squeeze the trigger when he was knocked backward into a heap. A red stain spread across his chest and his head lolled back. His men tried to return fire and were taken out in the same manner. Quatre swung to face the new threat, bringing the handgun up, and found himself smiling in relief as his three Gundam comrades came into view.

            "And the cavalry arrives," Duo quipped, matching Quatre's wide smile. Heero and Trowa approached the three downed men, Heero kneeling to check for IDs. He found nothing and was about to rise when he noticed a symbol carved into the handle of the man's gun. Sliding the safety on he picked it up and carried it over to Quatre, who was trying to calm the girls.

            Duo was holding Hilde, murmuring to her in low tones. She was nodding, her sapphire eyes determined. Middie sprinted to Trowa, throwing herself into his waiting arms. The tall agent enfolded her into a warm and crushing hug, kissing her forehead, his dark forest eyes closed. 

            Heero handed the firearm to Quatre, who eyed it. "Do you recognize this?" the Japanese agent asked, pointing at the bird carving.

            "No, I don't." The blonde frowned, then glanced at his friend. "They were going to kill Relena, Heero." Heero closed his Prussian eyes for a moment and then turned to her. She was staring at the fire across the street, her shoulders rigid and straight.

            "Relena." She turned to face him and his breath faded into mist within his lungs. There was such devotion and longing in her eyes....and he found himself drawing her to him, his arms tightening around her slender but curvaceous body. "Shh, Relena. I'm here," he whispered, his voice rough with feelings he wasn't sure he was ready to express.

            "Heero...I knew you would come," she said, her voice thick and heavy. He tightened his hold.

            "I will _always_ get to you in time," he told her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

            Quatre smiled, his face soft with emotion as he watched his friends. His smile faded though as he glimpsed the storm approaching. "We have to go! We aren't safe here!"

            Trowa and Duo were shielding their girls from the storm and they waited as Quatre and Heero joined them, Relena tucked up against the Japanese man's side. "Where to?" Trowa called out.

            "The shelter is up a block," Quatre said, motioning with his hand.

            Relena tugged on Heero's coat and he glanced down at her, feeling his heart lurch in an almost painful way at seeing her in his arms. "Heero, someone needs to fix the weather system, or L5 will be destroyed," she said, beseeching him with her wide gentian eyes. He frowned.

            "We have to get to safety, Relena." There was no time to think about shutting down the system, not when she was still out here, in danger. He tried to move her along with the others, but she pulled back. "Relena." His tone was curt; they didn't have time for this.

            "Heero, you can shut it down. I _know_ you can." When he looked ready to drag her along, she played the trump. "Please. For me."

            He sighed and stopped. Quatre ran back to them. "We have to go!"

            "Quatre, I'm going to try and shut down the weather system. Take Relena to the shelter," Heero commanded. Relena started to shake her head but he wasn't listening. "Go!"

            "Relena, come on." Quatre took her arm, knowing she wanted to stay with Heero.

            "Heero, be careful. I need you to come back," she said and stood on her toes on impulse to press a quick kiss to his stubbly cheek. His Prussian eyes flared with hot emotion before going neutral again. Quatre pulled her down the street to where the others were waiting, but her eyes never left Heero.

            Squaring his shoulders, he turned for the building that housed the colony's weather system. He had been there before, and knew how to operate it, but hoped whoever had tampered with it hadn't destroyed the controls. All of their lives depended on him. Heero shoved the feelings away and ran up the street, going from someone who cared to Perfect Soldier mode in two seconds. 

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Mr. Wade?" Malcolm beckoned to Jennifer and she stepped into his office, trying not to acknowledge the blood stain on his sport coat.

            "What is it?" He kept his voice calm. The interrogation had gone south, and they had dumped the agent. If she knew anything, she'd been prepared to take it to the grave.

            "The weather system on L5 has gone berserk," the pretty little blonde said, looking down at the snap in his dark brown eyes.

            "Get me Tristan and Corrigan. Now." She hurried to obey his command, knowing that he would never hurt her, but not wanting to stretch his patience.

            Malcolm stood up and paced to the window. Was that where Yuy had stashed the girl? On L5? Tristan and Corrigan walked in and stood at attention. He liked that about these two. They knew who their master was.

            "Go to L5 and bring that girl to me, unharmed if possible. If you can't do that, at least make sure the wounds aren't fatal."

            "Yes, Sir." They hustled out and Malcolm walked to his cabinet, taking out the sherry. Someone else was after the Vice Foreign Minister, and he would not let them have her.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Sally opened one eye, then the other, struggling to escape the prison she had been floating in. Trying to raise her head she panicked when she couldn't. The panic became worse until she heard a strong, steady voice close to ear. It was a voice she trusted above anyone else's.

            "Sally, calm down. It's alright, you're safe," Wufei said, reaching out to touch her bruised cheek with a gentle finger. She flinched at his light touch and he drew back, dark eyes deep with concern. "Sally, can you hear me? It's Wufei."

            "W-Wufei? Where am I?" she whispered, trying to focus on him. 

            "In the hospital. You were kidnapped and beat up," he told her, holding back his intense anger.

            "Oh." She closed her eyes again, not wanting to remember. It had been awful, and she had wanted it to stop, but refused to tell them what they sought. "I didn't tell them anything."

            "I know. It's okay now. Try to sleep," he encouraged. She nodded, her body relaxing.

            "You won't leave me?" Sally's big blue eyes fluttered open for a moment. 

            "No. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered, feeling his heard thud loud against its cage. He touched her cheek again and this time she turned into his caressing touch, making him smile despite the situation. She was safe now, and never again would he let something like this happen. The Chinese agent settled back in his chair to wait.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Keep running!" Quatre yelled, trying to keep Relena close to him to shield her from the debris. Middie and Hilde struck out with gameness beside their boyfriends, ready to do whatever it took to reach safety. There was, all at once, a hush. No sound. The wind died, leaving its legacy in sputtering flames and flapping debris.

            Trowa strained his dark forest eyes, searching. _Could Heero have shut down the system already?_

            "Uh, guys?" Hilde was pointing into the distance, and they turned, seeing the wall of water moving toward them in almost slow, excruciating time. 

            "Can everyone swim?" Quatre asked, his aqua eyes locked on the disaster before them. They all nodded assent, but that fact didn't lessen their fear. "Get to high ground!"

            They began to run again, passing others in the street who had been slow to reach the shelters. But then, if those places flooded.....Quatre, Duo, and Trowa pushed the girls in front of them, urging them to run quicker. They were all exhausted and they were almost out of time. The wall of life-taking liquid began to break over them.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

A/N: Someone asked about who Quatre was dating. I've left it ambiguous now, but yes, he is seeing someone. I might be bringing in a girl from another anime, so I'll leave it at that. RL2


	7. Fighting

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the excellent reviews. I am making the girls tougher (but not so tough they don't need their guys!), so that should make you all happier. I will be adding Zechs and Noin later on for those of you who are big fans of theirs.

_"Writers can treat their mental illnesses every day."_ – Kurt Vonnegut

Chapter 6: Fighting

            "That fire escape!" Trowa yelled, directing the girls to it. Hilde reached it first, thinking wryly that this was one too many fire escape escapades for her. She climbed with a surefootedness with Relena and Middie right behind her. "Keep going!" Trowa encouraged, waving at Quatre. "Go on!"

            The blonde looked behind his two friends and saw the wave beginning to break. It was too late to climb now. "Hang on to something!" he shouted, grabbing the bottom rung and reaching a hand out to Duo. The water swept the American and the ex-circus star away, forcing them under, as Quatre tried to hang on.

            "Quatre!" Middie screamed, turning to see her friend struggling to stay above the water. "Hold on!" She reached down to help him and watched with cold horror as he lost his grip and sank beneath the roiling, debris-laden liquid.

            "Middie, come on! The water's rising!" Relena grabbed her hand and tugged, knowing they too would be swept away if they didn't climb higher. The pretty blonde looked up at her two best friends, seeing their terror and their determination. They could do this. She nodded and followed, seeing another wave coming.

            Heero's fingers flew over the keyboard, cajoling and pleading with the weather system. _Whoever tampered with it must have thought it was destroyed. They didn't count on me. _His face was taut and his Prussian eyes steely as he watched the number sequences flash by on the green screen. Outside he could hear the rush of water and had to focus on his job.

            The computer beeped and the screen blanked out. Heero swore and punched in a different code, a code that he wasn't supposed to know. The screen flashed orange and dark blue, then settled into a vivid red. He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the screen as he continued typing. _Only a few seconds more and I'll have it._ Water was seeping into the room, covering his boots and lapping at the walls. _There, finished._ Heero stepped back and watched the screen change to a placid sky blue, the all-clear color.

            Making a quick scan to insure that everything was okay, Heero turned and left the room. The water was knee-high now, and he frowned as he slogged through it. The others had to be alright, or shutting the system down would be a complete waste of time. As he descended from the upper levels, Heero found his pulse beginning to fluctuate in concern. When he at last could no longer stand he struck out with a strong stroke, ducking below the dirty water to find the exit door to the building.

            He surfaced not far from it, swinging his head in all directions to find his friends. Not seeing anyone he continued to swim in the direction they had gone. One of them still had to be alive....he forced back the name that rose to the forefront. He would not think about her now.

            Trowa had managed to grab onto a light pole, the water threatening to tear him from it. Where Duo was, he had no idea. The girls and Quatre were safe; Trowa pushed his thick bangs out of his eyes and looked up. They were on top of one of the buildings, or at least he hoped they were.

            The last wave had died as quick as it formed, and he knew Heero had shut down the system. Now all they had to do was regroup. Trowa gave a soft snort. Like it was _that_ easy. He glanced across from him and his breath caught. A blonde head was bobbing about in the filthy water. With a shout he swam for the person, his heart almost skipping with the powerful beat. He grabbed the person's chin and lifted the head from the water, and for an instant felt himself die a little.

            "No....it's not her..." It was a blonde girl, her dark blue eyes wide open in a glassy display of terror, but there the resemblance ended, and Trowa let go, letting the river of water carry the body away.

            "Trowa...." The agent turned, seeing Duo swimming toward him, pain evident in his handsome face. Trowa struck out and hurried to his friend, draping one of Duo's arms over his shoulders. "Thanks."

            "No problem." Trowa began swimming back toward the light pole, trying not to jostle his passenger too much. "What happened?"

            Duo cringed as his left ankle bumped into something solid. "I got caught up in some wreckage underwater. I think my left ankle's broken."

            "I'll try to get us out of this." Trowa wasn't sure how, but he would not let Duo down. They still had a mission to finish.

            "We have to find the guys," Hilde said, pointing toward the north. "The water was going that way, right?"

            Relena nodded. "I'm sure they're fine, but we can't stay here forever, either."

            "What is that?" Middie asked, pointing toward the horizon. "A rescue ship?"

            A flying machine that vaguely resembled a Black Hawk chopper was starting to descend. Relena felt a chill go through her.

            "That's not a rescue vehicle! Run!" she screamed, giving Hilde a shove.

            "Don't push me!" Hilde yelled back, her sapphire eyes glowering. As the big machine began to settle and two men armed with machine guns dropped out of it, Hilde took off running, heading for the door that led down into the building.

            "Don't move!" One of the men fired over their heads while the other ran after Hilde.

            "Middie! Jump!" Relena yelled and ran toward the edge of the roof. Middie followed, blonde hair flying out behind her. They paused at the edge, turning back to see Hilde disappear through the doorway. Middie glanced at Relena and together they jumped off, both hoping and praying that the water wasn't concealing anything that would hurt them.

            "Corrigan! Follow that dark-haired girl!" Tristan yelled and went after Relena and Middie. Malcolm Wade was paying them to bring in the Vice Foreign Minister, but he would like the other two girls as well, if for nothing more than cheap entertainment.

            Wufei looked up as Anne Une entered, her face tense and jaw set. Sally opened her eyes, blinking in rapidity to try and clear the haze.

            "Sally. How do you feel?" Lady Une asked, coming to stand near her. Wufei frowned.

            "I'm alright. What's wrong?"

            "I've lost contact with the others." Anne raised her eyes to her agents. "The news channels say there was a massive tsunami that flooded out the colony."

            "You want us to go after them?" Wufei asked, standing. He was anxious to get back into things and knew Sally was too.

            Lady Une shook her head. "No. I received information from an anonymous source who says he knows who is after Relena. He wants to meet."

            Sally leaned back against her pillows. "So he won't be anonymous anymore. Does he want protection?"

            "He says he doesn't need it. I want you two to meet him and feel things out. If you think he's important, bring him in. You'll be meeting him at the Dessler Building at 4 o'clock."

            Wufei nodded and looked at Sally. She met his hot questioning gaze and smiled. "I'll get our gear and pick you up," he told her.

            "I'll be ready." The two women watched the proud young Chinese man walk out. Anne looked at her friend.

            "You sure you're up for this?"

            Sally shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm a soldier. You have a job that needs doing, and I'll do it."

            Lady Une smiled. "That's my girl. Good luck." She left the room and nodded to her escort.

            "Sir, Relena Darlian is still alive."

            Adam Burgess turned in his leather chair, his pewter eyes cold. "They promised they wouldn't fail, Timothy. They _promised_."

            "I _am_ sorry, sir. What should we do?"

            Adam fingered a single silver bullet engraved with a raven that he wore around his neck. "I want her dead. Is that so hard a task?"

            "No, sir."

            "Kill her, Timothy, or I shall be moved to take matters into my own hands. And we don't want _that_."

            "Of course not, sir." The young man turned with a click of his polished boot heels and left. Adam Burgess was not a man to disappoint.

            Heero paused to survey the area, a frown entrenched on his handsome face. He had found quite a few dead bodies; thankfully none of them were his friends. Finishing his scan he began swimming again when he glimpsed somebody clinging to an overturned car.

            "Quatre!" The blonde turned toward him and Heero saw the gash across his forehead. With three quick and powerful strokes he reached his injured friend.

            "Heero. I'm alright, really," Quatre said, his voice tired. The Japanese agent gave a short nod and grabbed onto him.

            "Hang on." Heero began stroking out, knowing he needed to get the Arabian medical attention and soon. Quatre was brave and tough, but it was apparent he had lost quite a bit of blood and was weakening.

            "The others...." Quatre forced his aqua eyes open.

            "Don't worry about them." Heero tightened his grip on Quatre. He wouldn't worry about them either. He couldn't afford to.

            Hilde splashed through the water, her bright eyes narrowed. She could hear her pursuer and knew he was getting closer, but she would not go without a decent fight. Taking a deep breath she dove under and began swimming for the door that led to her freedom.

            Corrigan had to smile; this girl had spunk, thinking she could get away from him. He saw her go under and followed. Hilde struggled to get the door open, putting her whole 118 pounds into it. The door swung open and she darted out, heading for the surface. Corrigan was right behind her, and he was tempted to hold her under and take some of the fight out of her. Hilde broke the surface and took several deep breaths, then shied away as her pursuer broke through next to her.

            He grinned at her. "Nice chase you gave me, honey. Now be a good girl and come on."

            Hilde scowled. "I am not _your_ honey, and I've never been that much of a good girl!" She plunged beneath the water again and headed away from him. Corrigan's grin faded as he went after her. She would be sorry.

            Middie and Relena made the jump and started moving away from the building. They were both tired but the adrenaline was pumping hot through their veins and kept driving them forward. Tristan wasn't far behind; he figured they would exhaust themselves and he would have an easy time apprehending them.

            Relena saw an overturned car and headed for it, hoping she could hide for a minute or so and catch her breath. Middie had broke off from her, but was heading in the same direction. Relena couldn't see or hear the man and wondered if maybe he hadn't survived the jump.

            She screamed when she felt someone grab her arm and swung out to hit the person. Tristan slapped her, his violet eyes brilliant with malice. He shoved her below the water, feeling her writhe in his hard grasp and relishing the feeling of absolute power.

            Middie swam up behind him and punched him, snapping his head forward. He spun, still holding Relena under, and swore at the blonde. "Let her go!" Middie yelled, her navy eyes flashing.

            "Shut up," Tristan snarled. He brought Relena up; she gasped and fought against his hold, but realized it was a losing battle. He was too strong....and then she steeled herself. Heero would never give up, and neither could she.

            "W-Who are you?" she asked, trying to turn so she could see him. Tristan gave her arm a tight squeeze.

            "Shut up." He started dragging her through the water, but she and Middie were having none of that. Relena swung and managed to catch his face with her nails, drawing blood. Middie grabbed him and hit him again, and he released his hold on Relena, who dove under and started swimming as fast as she could. Middie followed, hoping that they would meet up with the boys soon.

            Tristan wiped the blood away and waited. They couldn't hold their breaths forever, and when they surfaced they would be his.

            Sally was ready when Wufei came in. She was in pain, but someone who didn't know her would never guess it. She walked by him, her head high, and he had to smile. Nothing could keep Sally down for long.

            "Here." Wufei handed Sally her guns, watching as she tucked them away, her pretty face serious and grim. She settled into the Lincoln and waited for him to go. Wufei looked at her. "Sally."

            The blonde rolled her eyes and buckled in, not seeing the rare grin that crossed her partner's handsome face. She was stubborn, and he was a good driver, but he wasn't taking chances with her. She was too important.

A/N: Yes, I realize now that Quatre's colony is L4, but this is sort of an AU, so we'll stick with the L5. Thanks for reminding me, though. You know who you are! RL2


	8. Reunion

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Thank you for all the great reviews. Yes, Quatre does have a girlfriend, and yes, it is a GW character. You won't find out for a few more chapters who she is, though, or how she figures into what's happening. I have the next two chapters written also, and hope to update quickly.

Chapter 7: Reunion

            Duo clung to the lamp post, pain glossing over his deep cobalt eyes. Trowa kept an eye on him. "The water should start to recede soon," he said, his voice low and calm. Duo gave a short nod.

            "I hope everyone is alive," the braided young man murmured. He couldn't bear the thought of Hilde hurt, or worse, dead.

            "I'm sure they are." He may have sounded sure, but Trowa was far from it. Glancing about them, he heard someone scream and felt his muscles tense.

            "Hilde!" Duo shouted, forgetting the pain and the cold. Both men looked about in frantic head swings to see where her scream had come from. "There! Trowa, help her!" Duo yelled, pointing back the way he had come.

            Trowa took off, not knowing why Hilde was screaming, but knowing she was in danger of some sort. She went under the water just as he reached her, and he dove, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her to the surface. "Breathe, Hilde. It's alright now," he told her, his tone quiet and reassuring.

            "T-Trowa....there's a guy after me," she said, her sapphire eyes wild. "There's another one after Relena and Middie, too!"

            Trowa's forest green eyes narrowed and a spark of anger lit them. He began towing the very worn-out young woman over to Duo, who was pale and anxious. "Duo!" Hilde put one hand on his shoulder and the other cupped his cheek as she kissed him, needing to know that he was very much alive.

            "Barton!" Trowa looked up to see Heero and Quatre, and waved to them. "Is everyone alright?" Heero asked, and Trowa noticed the spark of concern in the Japanese man's blue eyes.

            "I think my ankle is broken," Duo said, leaning his forehead against Hilde's.

            "Quatre is pretty beat up. Hilde? Trowa?"

            "We're okay," Trowa told him. "Hilde said there're men after her and the other two girls." His voice dropped to ice.

            "Hilde, do you know where they are?" Heero asked, trying to stay collected.

            She shook her head, and he saw the remorse in her eyes. "We got split up. I don't think those men were trying to rescue us." She shivered and Duo hugged her with one arm.

            Heero looked at Trowa. "Stay here with them. I'll rescue our girls." Trowa considered saying no, but Duo and Quatre were in no shape to be left alone, even with Hilde there. Heero transferred the injured Arabian to him and swam away, Prussian eyes determined.

            Relena and Middie surfaced, sucking in great breaths of air. The sky was calming down to a baby blue, and the water was fading away, but it was still too deep for them to stand.

            "Is he gone?" Middie asked, glancing around. Relena shrugged.

            "I don't know," she whispered. She was so tired and worn-out, and the adrenaline was fading, leaving her with hardly any energy to even tread water.

            "You didn't think you'd get away." Tristan surfaced behind them, his voice icy. "I was going to go easy on you both, but you've ruined my good mood." He swept forward and grabbed Middie around the neck. The pretty blonde twisted as he tightened his forearm to her throat. "I'll just kill her so we can go," he told Relena, who blanched and lunged at him, screaming in fury. She would fight to the last for her friend.

            Heero paused when he heard someone coming up behind him, his whole body tensing. "Relax, Yuy." Trowa swam up beside him. "Hilde and I got the guys to a car so they'd be safer." His dark forest eyes were cold. "Come on."

            The Japanese agent nodded and as they struck out together, a shrill scream split the cool air. "Relena." Heero's blue eyes widened and then a shimmer of anger mixed with deep worry crossed them. The two men began moving as fast as they could.

            "Let her go!" Relena cried out, trying to punch and hit Tristan. He moved out of reach, crushing Middie's throat, a sneer on his face.

            "You're next, Miss Vice Foreign Minister," he taunted. Relena kept up her valiant efforts, but he was fresher and quicker, and she began to slump in the water. _No, I mustn't give up.....I have to help Middie....._

            "Relena!" She turned in the water, seeing the one person who could give her strength.

            "Heero! Help!" she yelled, feeling herself being grabbed from behind. Tristan shoved Middie away; she was coughing, struggling to catch her breath. He started pulling Relena away, his grip on her arm tight and painful.

            Trowa went to Middie, wrapping an arm around her, his lips grazing her pale forehead. "It's alright, Mid. I've got you now," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, collapsing against him.

            Heero cut Tristan's escape off, and for a moment their eyes locked. Heero's eyes flared in recognition of the upstart Preventer agent and he swung out, his fist catching Tristan in the nose and driving him back.

            Relena felt her attacker's grip slacken and she pulled away, turning to see Heero laying another shot upside the guy's head. Tristan was a good fighter, but he could not repel Heero's enraged attack. The Japanese man grabbed him by the throat.

            "Who are you _really_ working for?" he asked, a definite snarl to his voice. Tristan's violet eyes narrowed in defiance. Heero tightened his hold. "Who are you working for?!"

            "Go to....." Tristan was cut off as Heero plunged him under the water. He looked up and caught Relena's gentian eyes.

            "You okay?" he asked, and she heard the concern in his strong voice.

            "I'm fine," she told him, knowing it was a lie. She was freezing, banged up, and almost too tired to stay afloat. Heero saw through her brave front and let go of Tristan, going to her and holding her tight to him. "Heero...."

            "Shh." He watched Tristan surface and glared at him. "You are under arrest for assault and attempted kidnapping," he growled. Trowa and Middie came near them, Trowa's forest eyes boring holes into the traitor, whom he had recognized as well.

            "You can't protect her forever, Yuy. He will have her, one way or another." Heero pulled his right sidearm and aimed it at him.

            "Who is he?"

            Tristan shook his head, violet eyes flashing. "Like I'm going to tell you. Why do you care so much, anyway? You're just her bodyguard!"

            Heero squeezed Relena, feeling her tremble against his side. It sparked his temper and he fired one round past Tristan's head, making the agent jump. "Tell me." Trowa had pulled his Beretta as well; improvements to the Preventer weapons had made them waterproof, as was Trowa's special gun.

            "Take me in, Yuy." Tristan's head dropped, his spirit ebbing.

            "Start swimming." Heero gestured and the man went, casting a baleful look at Relena. "Trowa." His friend nodded and started after him, Middie swimming next to him on her own. Trowa could nearly touch the street again, and hoped the water would soon recede all the way.

            Heero watched them go for a moment, then focused on Relena. Her eyes were closed, and he marveled again at how much she trusted him. "Relena. Look at me." She lifted her head, her gentian eyes locking on his dark blue ones. "How are you _really_?" he asked, and she was amazed at how gentle his tone had become.

            "I'm so tired, Heero," she murmured, and felt him bring her closer to his body. "Can we just go home?"

            "Anything you want." Heero started after their friends, his grip warm and secure on her.

            Wufei pulled up and parked outside the impressive Dessler Building, a scowl entrenched on his youthful face. "Ready?"

            Sally nodded, checking her weapons over. "As ever." They went in together, Wufei deferring lead to Sally as the senior partner.

            "May I help you?" a young secretary asked, her green eyes lighting on Wufei.

            "We have a meeting," Sally told her, tone cold. The woman looked down at her appointment book.

            "I don't see any meetings scheduled." Her green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

            "Excuse me?" Both Preventers looked over at a young man of medium height and build with dark gold hair and nervous hazel eyes. "I believe your meeting is this way." Sally and Wufei followed him to a back room, where he bolted the doors, causing the Chinese agent to pull his sidearm.

            "Oh! Please, put that away! I won't hurt you!" the man screeched, face paling. Sally nodded to her partner, who holstered it with a frown.

            "Who are you? And who is after Relena Darlian?" Sally asked, her tone commanding.

            The man sat down with a sigh. "My name is Wendell Mason. I-I work for the man responsible for the kidnapping attempt on Miss Darlian."

            "And who is that?" Wufei demanded, stepping close to the man. Sally watched him, knowing how intimidating Wufei could be.

            "Malcolm Wade."

            "Why does he want the Vice Foreign Minister?" Wufei bent down to the man and stared at him.

            "I-I don't know. Probably for political reasons," Wendell said, twisting his hands in his lap.

            "Why are you turning Wade in?"

            Wendell shook his head. "I have my reason. I don't need to tell you." He met Wufei's glare with one of his own, showing some backbone.

            "Do you want protection?" Sally intervened, seeing the rising ire in her partner's obsidian eyes.

            Wendell shook his head. "I don't need it. Now please, just go."

            Wufei wanted to interrogate some more, but Sally was already at the door. "Thank you, Mr. Mason. Chang, let's go." Wufei frowned and followed her. Once they reached the Lincoln she called Lady Une and gave her the information.

            "Good. Report back here."

            "Have you heard anything on the others?"

            "No." Lady Une hung up. She hoped they were still alive, and figured they probably were, but she needed them here, not out on L5.

            Wufei glanced at Sally. "They're fine, Sally."

            She threw a quick smile his way. "Of course they are."

            The water had receded by the time the two groups met up. Heero handcuffed Tristan, using a harsher grip than what was necessary, but his comrades didn't complain.

            Hilde and Relena patched Quatre up as best they could, both girls taking up guard beside him. Middie sat near them, playing with her long hair.

            "Who's he work for?" Duo asked in a low tone.

            "Won't say," Heero told him, shrugging.

            Duo's cobalt eyes snapped. "We can _make_ him talk."

            "No. We'll take him in," Trowa said, and the slight commanding tone forced Duo to drop it. Hilde got up and walked over to the three Preventers, a chilled look in her sapphire eyes.

            "What is it, baby?" Duo asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. "You're safe now."

            "I know. But that other guy, the one that chased me, is still out there." She shuddered.

            "Do you remember what he looks like?" Trowa asked, his voice gentle. Though each of the guys had his own girl to care for and protect, they were also protective of each other's girls as well.

            "His name is Corrigan," she said. "He yelled it right before he dove off the building after Relena and Middie." She pointed at Tristan.

            "What?" Heero put a hand on her shoulder, turning her so she faced him. "They jumped off a building?!"

            Hilde nodded. "Yes. I took the stairs and that's how we got split apart. The men separated us."

            Heero looked over at the other two girls, both who were doing their best to comfort Quatre, who was protesting that he was, _really_, alright. Heero watched Relena, his one true reason for living, and shook his head. _She jumped off a building! She could have been killed!_ He wanted to always protect her, to be the one she trusted and turned to, but he also knew she was strong-spirited.

            "They are amazing, aren't they?" Trowa stepped close to his friend, a faint smile on his face.

            "Yeah, they are," Heero murmured. _And amazingly enough, they chose us._


	9. Planning

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for your patience with this chapter. My computer had some issues that needed a lot of resolving, and my sister got married this past weekend. It was a ball!! Anyway, here it is.

Chapter 8: Planning

            Heero leaned against the wall, listening to the others talking. His Prussian eyes were heavy with grit, and he really wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Not now, not when they had a lead on Relena's kidnapper.

            Duo and Quatre were at the hospital. Duo had a hair-line fracture but was able to walk with the help of a heavy cast. Quatre was bandaged up and fidgety to get into the action. He had requested to be put back on active Preventer duty; Lady Une had hesitated, asking about his company, but the young blonde had shaken his head. He wanted to help Relena. The commander of the Preventers had acquiesced to his request.

            They had forced the girls to go to sleep, with the exception of Sally, who refused. The beautiful blonde doctor felt she had lost time to repay, even if her teammates didn't see it that way. It was just good to have her back with them.

            "Heero?" He looked up at Lady Une, who had a questioning gleam in her eyes. The Japanese agent gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Would you rather go after Wade or stay with Relena?" He lowered his head, thinking. He'd _love_ to get his hands on Wade, but did he dare trust anyone else with Relena?

            "I'll go." He met his friends' eyes, and no one questioned the quiet force they saw pooled in his Prussian blues.

            Lady Une nodded. "The Darlian mansion is not a safe place for her to stay right now. I will have another team take her to one of our safe houses...."

            "No."

            "Heero, you want to go after Wade. Let _me_ deal with the safety measures."

            "I don't want another team guarding her."

            The Preventer commander sighed. "What do you suggest?"

            "Give me Quatre and Sally. The others can stay with Relena."

            Lady Une looked at the rest of Team 6. Sally, Wufei, and Trowa exchanged looks. Trowa turned to Heero. "Do you think you can bring him in with just three people? I guarantee he won't come willingly."

            Heero nodded. "Quatre's the strategist and Sally has the best eyes on the team. We'll be fine."

            "Duo won't be much use with his bad ankle," Wufei pointed out. "We're down a person. I think a different team should see to Relena and have Duo stay with her as well. Trowa and I can go with you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

            Lady Une nodded. "I agree with Wufei." Heero started to say something but she cut him off. "Yuy, that's final. I suggest you go prepare. I'll call the hospital and have them release Duo and Quatre."

            Heero muttered something unintelligible and left the office, followed by his teammates. Trowa caught up to him. "She'll be fine, Heero. Une will put only the best team with her, and she'll have Duo."

            Heero shot him a cool, dark look. "We _are_ the best team, and having Duo with her doesn't comfort me that much."

            "You know he'd protect her with his life, Yuy. You aren't the only one who cares about Relena." Trowa's voice was low and cold. He walked ahead of the Japanese man, his shoulders rigid and straight.

            Heero scowled. The others cared, yes, but not like he did. It couldn't be helped now, though. Lady Une had put her orders through. Wufei and Sally caught up to him and together they followed Trowa into the planning room.

            "No."

            "Yes. It's for your own safety."

            "No."

            Heero glared at Relena, who looked away. "Heero, I can't just up and leave my job!"

            He sighed in obvious frustration. "Relena, you're still in danger. Until I give the all-clear...."

            "You?! Don't you mean Lady Une?"

            His icy Prussian eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her. "_I _am your bodyguard. It's _my_ call. Now come on." He reached for her arm. She let him take it, knowing arguing was useless with him.

            "Where are they taking me?" she whispered, gazing up at him.

            "I'm not sure. Duo's going too, so one of us will be with you," he told her, his voice low and even gentle.

            Relena nodded. She trusted Duo and knew that though his was a joking, fun-loving nature, he could and did get mean when the time called for it.

            Heero took her down the hall and out to the waiting car. The rest of Team 6 smiled at her. "Hey princess, it's you and me," Duo said, coming over to sling an arm around her. Relena bit her lip and nodded. She could do this. She still felt hiding away was a weak option, but trusted these people, her closest friends.

            "Okay, let's get moving, people," Sally directed. She went to Relena and hugged her. "This will all be a distant nightmare soon," she whispered to the younger woman. Relena nodded, smiling. One by one the others came with hugs, Trowa kissing her forehead and Quatre her cheek. Wufei stared at her for a moment and Relena felt a slight blush taint her cheeks.

            "We'll bring him to justice," he finally said, and gave her a quick hug.

            "Thank you, all of you. Please be careful," she said, looking at them all and settling on Heero last. He took her hand and led her to the car, opening the back door for her. Relena slid in, wishing he were coming along.

            "Relena, don't worry. Everything will be alright," he told her, his words low and determined.

            "I know, Heero. I believe in you." She gave him a last smile before he shut the door. Turning to Duo, he opened his mouth to speak.

            "I know, I know! 'If anything happens to her, Maxwell....' Gees, Heero, I _know_ the speech!" Duo said, his voice only half-teasing.

            Heero let a faint smile curve up his mouth. "I wasn't going to say that. Just....thank you."

            Duo's cobalt eyes widened. "Oh. In that case, you're welcome."

            Heero nodded and turned away. "Let's go."

            "Sir, our spy just called. The Vice Foreign Minister is going to a safe house with a different Preventer team. Duo Maxwell is with her, but the other five are coming after you."

            Malcolm Wade smiled, the look slithering over his lips. "Very good. And what of Tristan?"

            Jennifer looked down for a moment. "He'll do it tonight."

            "Are you bothered by my work, Jennifer?"

            Her eyes rose to his, her head shaking back and forth. "Oh no, of course not, Mr. Wade."

            "You should be. I can be a very vile man, my sweet. And oh yes, have Wendell come to see me. I must commend him for his excellent acting job."

            "Of course." She hurried to leave the office, knowing she could never _leave_ the office. She knew too much, was in too deep. It hadn't always been like this; Malcolm had hid his dirty secrets from her at first, back when she was new. But now....well, this was her life.

            The safe house was a six hour drive out into the wilderness. It was a rather large cabin, shadowed by a surrounding of massive trees and dense undergrowth, and was hard to see unless you were looking for it. Relena had been here only once; she'd hoped to never come back. There was a slight eeriness to the place.

            "Ah, home safe home," Duo sang out, turning to Relena. "What do you think?"

            "Duo, I've been here before," she said, her gentian eyes troubled. He immediately felt chastised.

            "Oh, yeah. Sorry. That was stupid of me to forget." He put a hand on her shoulder.

            "It's okay. Come on." They went inside, both recalling the last time they'd been forced to come here. It had been two years before, and Relena had been stalked by a man they couldn't catch. He'd gotten close enough to take a shot at her during a speech; Heero had gotten her down, but the bullet had grazed her right shoulder. Even now she knew Heero blamed himself for the injury, but he'd kept her alive. Lady Une had sent her here, with Duo and Trowa as bodyguards. The mystery man had been apprehended and was now rotting in jail.

            "It hasn't been used since then," Duo told her, knowing her thoughts ran parallel to his. She nodded, already getting the chills. There was just _something...._

            The door opened and she spun around, a startled cry coming from her. Duo was at her side in one long stride, sidearm out and leveled. The leader for Team 10, Cade Martin, stared back at them. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Relena said, blushing red. Duo holstered the gun, but stayed next to her.

            "No problem, Miss Darlian. We've checked the perimeter and will be coming in soon," Cade told her, his tone cool.

            She nodded, too embarrassed to find her voice. Duo gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Its okay, Relena. You'll be safe here. I won't let anything happen," he reassured her, his dark blue eyes concerned.

            "I know, Duo." She moved away. "I'm pretty worn out. I'll see you in the morning?"

            He nodded. "Of course. My room is next to yours on the left. Call if you need anything."

            "I will." She went up the stairs, a strong sense of foreboding washing over her. What was it about this place? She got ready for bed quickly and slid beneath the thick comforter and cotton sheet. Sleep would be long in coming, but she felt a little safer here, merely for the fact she could yank the blankets over her head if she got scared. Her thoughts drifted to Heero and the others. _Please be careful, Heero. Please. _

            Timothy Hayes peered through his binoculars. She was in her room, preparing for sleep. That was all well and good for him. The lights began to wink out one by one, and he began to move closer, every step careful, every step measured to be _just so_. One didn't live long under Adam Burgess unless he was _good_.

            There would be a few Preventers awake to keep watch, but they would pose no threat. The only threat here, in this overgrown forest, was he. He _would_ kill her. The though made his blood run hotter through his veins, making his pulse dance and sing as it urged him onward to his grisly task. He never shot his victims, or stabbed them. There was no pleasure in such sterile, boring methods. No, he sliced, and sawed, hacked, and carved, all the while keeping them alive to feel the glorious pain of death by the hand of a master.

            A master. He had learned from the best. His boss, Adam Burgess. Only Adam could be even crueler. Timothy spotted the first agent, his coal eyes gleaming. He palmed his two knives and went to work.

            _Run. Always run. Never time to stop, because stopping meant death. And they were coming, relentless, thirsty. Relena stumbled, falling but getting up. Must not stop. There was no one here to save her, no gallant knight on a moonlit horse, no swashbuckler with trusted sword. Her against them. They always wanted more than she could give._

_            She fell, exhausted, not caring. They surrounded her, thirsty and hungry, and as they converged to feast, she cried out....._

            "Relena! Relena, wake up!" Duo shook her, bright cobalt eyes wide. She sat up, breathing hard, eyes glassy.

            "Duo?"

            "Shh, I'm right here. It was just a bad dream," he soothed, rubbing her back. _A bad dream.__ Of course. That's all it ever was, right?_

            "What's going on?!" Cade barked as he ran in, gun drawn. Relena paled, biting her lip.

            "She had a nightmare. She's fine," Duo told him, his tone indicating that he was in control. Cade frowned, putting the weapon away.

            "You're likely to get yourself killed, screaming like that," he said, irritated with her. And Maxwell rubbed him wrong, too. Preventer Team 6 thought they were the _stuff_, just because they'd piloted Gundams during the war. It made him sick.

            "Leave." Duo's voice had dropped in temperature to dry ice, and his eyes matched, snapping with a fierce blue light. Cade backed out of the room, slamming the door. Relena jumped, biting down hard to keep the tears at bay.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered. Duo sat down next to her, shaking his head.

            "Don't be. It's not your fault." He put an arm around her, pulling her to him. Hilde had bad dreams too, and he knew holding her always worked. _Hilde. I miss you._ The girls were staying at Lady Une's house, under strong protection. No one would get to them.

            Relena forced herself away from her friend. "I'm okay, Duo. Go on back to bed."

            He locked eyes with her. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

            She nodded, grateful. Heero always stayed, too, or Trowa, if he was on duty. She snuggled back under the blankets and closed her eyes.

            A/N: Next up: _Attacked!_

            Thank you for reading, and if you're so inclined, please leave me a review.


	10. Attacked

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. There are 81 thus far...81! With only 8 chapters written! You guys are great. I am so glad you are enjoying the plot and the characters. To those who think Heero is becoming open too quickly, I know. And the next few chapters will start forcing him to really see for himself how he feels about Relena. Hang on tight, everyone.

It's about to get rocky.

Chapter 9: Attacked

Heero waved Trowa and Quatre forward, covering them. Sally and Wufei were to their right. Malcolm Wade's house was massive, heavy of stone, and guarded. A simple walking up and arresting him was out of the question.

Sally took out a guard with a well-placed punch, allowing herself and Wufei to enter the doorway he'd been watching. Trowa and Quatre cut over into the shadows of two big oaks, blending in and disappearing. Heero went left, opposite, and struck down another guard.

Wufei assumed lead as they crept through the hallways, checking rooms only to find nothing. Sally's eyebrows went up and Wufei shrugged. For such a big place, the lack of activity was disturbing.

Trowa and Quatre came in through the back, guns up, faces tense with a deep determination. This could end Relena's kidnapping problems, and maybe the death threats. A slight intake of breath, a disturbance in the air...Trowa spun around, his Beretta firing before the other man's finger closed on the trigger. Quatre turned and went to the downed man, checking for a pulse. He frowned and stood, catching his partner's wary eyes.

Quatre hated taking lives, unless it was necessary to sustain his own, and he often wondered if the others weren't too hasty in their assumptions. "Come on," Quatre murmured and continued on. Trowa nodded, green eyes hardening. Sometimes he wasn't sure his younger friend was cut out for this type of work, though he never doubted that Quatre had his back.

Outside, Heero paused, listening hard. A conversation was going on, not far from his position. He crept closer, Prussian eyes cold and calculating.

Duo could not get to sleep. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something wrong. Every now and then he heard a guard moving around downstairs, but this did not reassure him. Team 10 was very good, good enough to be assigned to Relena's security detail, but Duo knew they were a hot shot group.

When a peculiar sound reached his sharp ears he got up, cursing his injured ankle. When finding out he was staying with Relena, he had demanded the cast taken off, telling Sally he wouldn't be any good with it weighing him down. She had at last agreed and put on a lighter walking cast, but it still hampered his movement some.

He opened his door, cobalt eyes adjusting to the darker hallway, his gun up. When he heard the door to his right open he swung his Magnum that way. "Duo?" Relena whispered as she stepped out.

"Shh. Come here," he told her, and she recognized the ring of authority. Moving close to him, she touched his arm, as if to reassure herself that he was real. "Stay behind me, but stay close."

"Okay." They began moving toward the stairs, and Duo's eyes narrowed. The sound of movement had ceased – the cabin was dead. He felt Relena shudder against him and considered having her go back, but thought better of it. She was safer with him.

They descended the stairs in silence, Duo straining to see. A sound to their left had him moving that way, his left hand reaching back to keep Relena behind him. She obeyed, knowing her life was in his hands. Duo stopped, trying not to breathe.

Across the room, concealed in the shadows, stood Timothy Hayes. He smiled. It was too easy. The other guards hadn't suspected a thing. This one was more alert, but it didn't matter. Darlian was as good as dead.

"This isn't fair! I want to _do_ something," Hilde complained, throwing herself into the armchair.

Middie nodded, looking at Lady Une. "There must be some way we can help."

The Preventer Commander shook her head. "There isn't. And Duo and Trowa would have a fit if they knew you were in danger."

Hilde tossed her head. "No, I don't think they would. Besides, we survived on L5 without their help." She reconsidered for a moment. "Well, at least we did for awhile."

A Preventer approached the three women. "Lady Une, there is a young woman here to see you."

She nodded. "Show her in." Middie and Hilde exchanged a look. Footsteps sounded and Dorothy Catalonia walked in.

Quatre and Trowa met up with Sally and Wufei, none of them finding anyone. "It's no good," Sally whispered, her three teammates nodding. Their quarry had escaped them somehow. They turned to head toward the back door, when the click of a safety being eased off had them swinging around to the right, weapons raised.

"Ah, the vaunted Gundam pilots." Malcolm Wade frowned. "One of you is missing."

"Throw down your weapons." The owner of the snarling voice stepped from behind Wade. Wufei's obsidian eyes flashed.

"You. I should've known better!" he growled, refusing to put down his .357.

"Wendell Mason. Why?" Sally asked, stepping forward. She looked at Malcolm again, closer, her face losing its color.

"You recognize me then, my dear." Malcolm smiled, as his meaning dawned on the other three Preventers. Wufei's eyes narrowed in dangerous intensity. "Throw down your weapons."

When they didn't respond except to tighten their grips, Malcolm gave a nod and a group of men, outfitted with black attire and machine guns, came into the room and surrounded them. Trowa ground his teeth together. They had been captured, and quite easily, too.

Sally was the first to put her gun down, keeping her cold eyes on Malcolm, who watched her with a cat-like smile. The other three agents followed suit. "Now, where is your friend?" Malcolm asked, still staring at Sally.

Wufei moved in front of her, meeting Malcolm's sharp gaze. "He isn't here," the young Chinese man growled, his defiant temper showing in his eyes.

"Oh really. Is he protecting Relena, then? She is a beautiful young woman. A little uptight, but nothing a little coaxing and coercing couldn't change," Malcolm said, smiling as the three men's eyes lit up with anger.

"You'll never have her. We won't let you." Trowa's voice was fierce and he stepped forward, his whole body itching to take a shot at their captor.

"Want to swing at me? Well come on." Malcolm beckoned him forward. "Are you intimate with Relena? Is she any good?"

"Trowa, don't," Quatre warned. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. _There._ An intense, burning fury, consuming everything..._Heero._

Wendell yelped as he dropped his gun, blood running down his hand. Malcolm backed up as another silenced slug clipped his right ear, the big man dropping to the floor. The four Preventers picked up their weapons in half-seconds and swung them to bear on the men surrounding them.

Heero strode through the defeated men, holstering his .357 as he went, Prussian eyes targeted on Malcolm Wade. Upon reaching him the Japanese agent bent down and hauled the taller man to his feet. Heero stared at him for a full minute. This was the man responsible for Relena's endangerment. This was the man who had just said all those threatening and lewd things about her.

"Heero. We have to bring him in," Sally said, putting a quiet hand on his broad, tense shoulder. "Come on."

He almost shook her off, letting his emotions, just this once, take him over in a field mission. He breathed deep, calming himself. Wufei stepped behind Malcolm and cuffed him, then turned Wade to face him. He looked at the businessman for a second, muttered a curse in his native tongue, and knocked his proverbial lights out.

"Wufei!" Quatre admonished as he cuffed Wendell.

Heero and Trowa smiled, acknowledging their friend's act of violence. It was nothing less than what he deserved. Sally's phone went off and she flipped it open, listening for a moment, her face losing color and her eyes widening. "I understand."

"What?" Heero asked, turning to her. The other three Preventers gathered around them.

"Lady Une had lost contact with Team 10," she said, locking her clear blue gaze on Heero. She saw his jaw clench and a flicker of anger lashed across his Prussian eyes.

"Let's move."

"Heero, there's more." Sally's voice was cool, commanding, bringing his head around. "Dorothy Catalonia came to Anne and told her there's someone else after Relena, someone who wants her dead. He was behind the weather system collapse on L5."

"Dorothy? What does she have to do with all this?" Quatre asked, stepping forward, his aqua eyes furious.

Sally shook her head. "I don't know, Quatre, but this man after Relena has sent an assassin to the safe house."

Heero turned away and began running, hearing the others behind him. Another Preventer team had arrived to handle Malcolm Wade and his group, leaving Team 6 open to going after Relena. _She has to be alive. She **has** to be._ Heero stumbled, his long lack of sleep beginning to catch up to him. Trowa caught his elbow, keeping him on his feet.

"We'll get to her, Heero," Trowa said as they reached their black SUV. "We always do."

Duo stood rock-still and held his breath. Breathing, across the room. His eyes might not have been as sharp as Sally's, but no one on their team rivaled his excellent hearing. His enemy was behind him, just like Relena was...Duo swung around, pushing her around him as he moved until she was out of harm's way.

He had taken his safety off already and lifted the gun, aiming across the room, listening for a tell-tale sound. Nothing. Duo reached over and flipped on the overhead light, prepared to fire. A dagger flashed by him, hitting Relena in the shoulder. Duo heard her gasp in pain and fired at their attacker, catching him in the left arm. Another dagger came, this one finding its mark in his right thigh.

Timothy Hayes reached for his two carving knives as Duo stalked closer, squeezing off another round. It hit Hayes in the side, but he ignored it. Relena was on the floor, in pain, and one more well-placed throw would end her miserable life. Duo shot him again, and Hayes slumped over.

Duo approached on edge. He wanted to bring the man in for questioning, and hadn't planned on killing him. Relena was hurt, but he could hear her, her soft moans of pain reassuring him that she was still alive. He had pulled the dagger from his thigh, the hot blood coursing down his leg. The young agent stared down in disgust at the would-be assassin.

As the bodyguard bent closer, Hayes sat up and threw, hearing the other man cry out to Relena. She looked up as the dead-on projectile caught her in the stomach. Relena screamed and with a look of unveiled hate Duo shot the assassin three more times, point-blank, in the chest. Hayes fell over into his own pool of spreading blood, his other knife clattering from his loosening grip.

"Relena!" Duo sprinted across the big room, dropping to his knees beside her. She was crying, covered in blood, and shaking. "Shh, princess. Let me see." Relena moved her hand away and he swallowed back the bile at the sight of the knife handle sticking from her stomach.

"D-Duo...help me," she whispered, her gentian eyes beginning to glass over. Shock. He had to keep her from that. Ignoring his own injuries the young American went to the couch and grabbed a heavy quilt, wrapping it like a cocoon around her. "Duo..."

"Hang on, Relena. Just stay with me. You can do this," he told her. "Put your head down." She obeyed, crying softly. She had pulled the dagger from her shoulder, and Duo wanted to take the knife from her, but needed something to staunch the blood flow. "I'll be right back." He ran to the bathroom, seeking out any medical supplies that he could find.

Opening the closet door he pulled out gauze, antiseptic, and bandages. Grabbing and adding ibuprofen to the pile he started back for his wounded friend. She was barely breathing, her honeyed hair falling into her pale face. She jumped at his touch.

"Shh, princess." He eyed the knife, knowing it had to come out. "Relena, I need to pull the knife out. I'll do it fast." She nodded and clenched her teeth. Duo reached out and yanked, hearing her sharp cry and hating himself for hurting her. "It's okay now, Lena," he murmured, borrowing Trowa's nickname.

"I'm thirsty," she mumbled, not able to lift her eyes to his.

"Let me patch you up first." It wasn't a question; Duo knew she would bleed to death if he didn't get her wounds fixed. The shoulder one hadn't been too deep, but it bled like a river, coursing the hot red liquid down her arm and into her lap. Duo worked fast, swabbing the wounds with antiseptic and covering them with bandages.

"D-Duo...t-tell Heero, tell him I love him," Relena whispered, her eyes squeezed tight against her tears of pain. She knew the stomach wound was deep; she had seen the look of shock and fear on Duo's face at the sight of it. Duo wiped his hands off and took her face in them.

"Relena, _look_ at me." She opened her eyes and looked into his cobalt ones, startled by the intense fire there. "You are going to live. You can tell Heero yourself." His voice was cool and fierce, and she blinked. Was this _Duo_ sounding so cold? "Come on." Duo scooped her up, and though his words were cold, his hold was warm and secure as he carried her over to the couch and settled her gently on it.

"T-Thank you, Duo," she said, rallying up. He smiled then, his blue eyes twinkling.

"No problem, princess. Just hang in there. Help will come. It always does," he said. "Now you can have something to drink." As he went to the kitchen, Relena let her mind wander to escape the pain. _Heero.__ Please hurry. I need you._


	11. Rescue

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for the incredible reviews. I have to admit, I am a big fan of the "damsel-in-distress" scenarios, even though I am also a firm believer that women need to know how to take care of themselves in this world. I hope that this next chapter sates your appetites for a little while. I am having a blast writing this story!

Chapter 10: Rescue

Relena had fallen asleep, theibuprofen at least taking the edge off her pain. Duo had called for help, Lady Une telling him she had already sent the rest of Team 6 to their aide. He had patched himself as much as he could, and was edgy. Deciding to find out what happened to the other team, he began to look around.

He gritted his teeth against the sharp pain as he walked, cursing the assassin's aim again. He found one of the men just outside the door, slit open, his organs and entrails enticing the local wildlife. Duo turned away, sick to his stomach. The man's throat was slit; he hadn't been able to scream for help.

It was the same with the rest of the team, but the young American couldn't find Cade Martin's body. As he turned to go back to the cabin, heart beating fast, he heard the distinct whirring of helicopter blades. Duo tried to run and couldn't; the dagger wound was white-hot, and he had to stand still.

The helicopter hovered down as if on invisible rails, settling into the clearing behind the cabin. Heero and Trowa were the first two off, running for their friends. "Duo!" Heero yelled, sliding to a stop beside him. "Are you okay?"

Duo gave a short nod. "Relena's hurt worse. S-She's in the cabin..." The young American agent felt his legs giving way and Trowa grabbed him.

"Get Relena!" the tall Preventer said, and Heero needed no further urging. Sally, Wufei, and Quatre all converged on Duo, who waved Sally away.

"H-Help Relena," he murmured, feeling himself passing out. She nodded and chased after Heero, Wufei at her heels.

"Relena!" Heero called out, giving no notice to the grisly sight of the fallen Preventers. "Relena! Answer me!" His Prussian eyes were becoming a little wild, but he didn't stop to rein back the emotions. Not now, not when she was hurt.

"Agent Yuy. I wondered when you would show up." Cade Martin stood in the center of the living room, holding Relena in front of him. She was white; her bandages were blood-soaked, and she looked ready to die. Heero stopped six feet away, eyes hardening to slate slits.

"Let her go," he demanded, reaching for his gun. Cade smiled and pulled out a knife, one that Timothy Hayes had used. He put it to Relena's throat and pressed. She gasped, feeling the steel bite her delicate, pale skin.

"Escort us to the chopper."

"Let her go." Heero caught her eyes for a moment, seeing the pleading. She needed help, and sooner than right now. Sally came in behind Heero, her blue eyes widening at the sight.

Cade pressed the knife tighter to Relena's throat. "Take us to the chopper."

Sally stepped forward. "She needs medical attention or she'll die. Please, let us take her to a hospital."

"No. She'll get help where I'm taking her."

The pretty blonde doctor ran her practiced eyes over her younger friend, her heart sinking. It was obvious Relena had lost a lot of blood, and she was starting to fade. She shook her head.

"She needs help _now_." Heero picked up the low undercurrent of fear and knew something had to be done. He refused to let Relena die.

Wufei had stopped just short of the doorway and stood listening to the heated exchange. Backing out with care, he ran to the chopper, where Trowa and Quatre were getting Duo settled. "Someone has Relena and won't let her go, and it sounds like if she doesn't get medical attention _now_, she'll die."

Trowa's forest eyes sparkled with contempt. "Come on. We can come in the back." The chopper pilot offered to watch Duo so Quatre could join them, and the three agents rushed back to the cabin.

Relena swayed on her feet, trying to stay still. It was difficult to breathe with a knife to her throat, and she was getting light-headed. Forcing open her eyes she looked at Heero. _Heero, please save me_... "Stand up!" Cade barked and jerked her upward.

Heero looked past him and saw his three friends entering, sidearms out and leveled. He had to get Martin off-guard. "Fine. We'll take you to the chopper." Sally looked at him like he was crazy, and when he saw Relena flinch he almost took it back. Almost.

"Go on." Cade waved at them, keeping Relena close to him. Heero beckoned to Sally, who had just realized help was at hand. She gave him a discreet knowing look and turned for the doorway. "Walk!" Cade pushed Relena a little, and she stumbled forward.

It was the opportunity Heero needed. "Relena, down!" She hit the floor as he fired, his shot hitting Cade in the right shoulder. The knife clattered to the floor as the traitor screamed and threw himself down, trying to reach it. Heero kicked it away as the other three Preventers ran up, Trowa going to his knees next to Relena. Sally kneeled on her other side.

"Shh, Lena. Shh. It's all over. You're safe now," Trowa soothed as they helped her to sit up. Heero and Wufei dragged Cade to his feet, and Quatre punched him in the stomach, doubling him over. The young Arabian was shaking, his aqua eyes tinged with wild anger.

"H-Help me..." Relena moaned, her body quivering. Sally checked her vitals and wounds, biting her lip. It didn't look good.

"Trowa, you need to carry her," Sally instructed, standing. He nodded and swept up his friend, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Trowa." He looked up and saw Heero, his arms outstretched. His Prussian eyes had almost a pleading look in them, and Trowa nodded. Heero eased Relena into his own arms, holding with more care than what anyone thought him capable of. He set off for the helicopter on the run, willing her with each step, each long stride, to live.

* * *

Lady Une glared at Dorothy. "If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you contact me sooner!"

The platinum blonde lowered her head. "I couldn't. He changes his mind so often that I wanted to be sure."

"Who is he?" Hilde asked, anger biting through her words. She knew Duo was Relena's guard at the safe house, and knew he would do anything to prevent her from being hurt.

"Dorothy glanced at her. "It doesn't matter. Just know that he thinks Relena is weak and unable to maintain the peace."

Lady Une answered her phone on the first ring. "Yes?"

"We're enroute to Preventer Memorial," Trowa told her, and she picked up the waver in his usually strong voice.

"How are they?"

There was a long pause. "Bad. Both have lost a lot of blood. We, we aren't sure Relena will make it."

"We'll meet you there," his commanding officer said.

"Could you call Catherine? Please?" Trowa knew both he and Quatre could use her calming influence, and they both missed her something fierce. They had dropped direct contact with her seven months before due to safety issues.

"Of course. I'll make sure she's there."

"Thanks." Trowa hung up the phone and turned back to Relena.

Lady Une looked at the three young women. "We're going to meet them at Preventer Memorial. I need to make a couple of phone calls and then we'll go."

"Are they okay?" Middie asked, navy eyes wide. Hilde stared at Lady Une, dreading the answer.

"It's bad, girls, but I think Duo will be alright." The two friends blinked back tears, neither wanting to ask about Relena. "Come along."

* * *

Heero held Relena's hand tight within both of his. _How could this have happened? I tried my best to protect her...I should've stayed with her and Duo._

"Heero, stop it. This isn't your fault," Trowa told him. The 22 year old sat on Relena's other side, holding her hand. "You did the right thing."

"Did I?" Heero's voice was bitter. "If I'd been there this wouldn't have happened. Duo and Relena would be alright."

"You don't know that." Wufei's tone was cool. Both men glanced at him. He was sitting with Quatre and Duo, who had yet to regain consciousness. "You might've gotten hurt too. No one knows for sure what would have happened."

Sally came back from the cockpit. "We're a ½ hour out. Are either of them awake?" She was tired and tense.

"No," Quatre told her, looking at his two injured friends, tears forming in his aquamarine eyes. Of all of them, he alone let his deep emotions show. Sally sighed and sat down, feeling Wufei squeeze her shoulder in support.

Heero stared at Relena, willing her to wake up, to stay alive. _Relena, I...you have to be okay. _He mentally kicked himself. He couldn't even _think _the word he most wanted to tell her.

The chopper was entering its landing pattern when she awoke, struggling to sit up, her gentian eyes wide. "Relena, shh, it's alright," Heero reassured her. Relena turned to him, seeing in his Prussian blues an intense emotion that made her heart beat faster.

"I-Is Duo, is he okay?" she asked, voice scratchy.

"He's okay," Trowa said, green eyes warm with relief. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible. Like I've been stabbed," she said, trying to smile. They all looked so upset, so worried. Sally leaned over and felt her forehead, nodding. Her fever had come down a little. The chopper landed and a team of paramedics met them. Heero watched Relena like a hawk, growling under his breath when one of the medics bumped her, making her gasp in pain. He followed them in, and tried to go into the emergency room, not wanting or willing to leave her.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait out here," one of the men told him.

"_I_ go where _she_ goes," Heero said, attempting to push past him. Sally caught his arm, halting him.

"Heero, you have to stay out here. Don't worry. I'll watch over her," the blonde doctor said, hurrying past him. The Japanese agent stood staring at the door, fists clenched, Prussian eyes hot. He _needed_ to be in there.

"Trowa!" Middie ran to him, the tall Preventer hugging her tight, looking over her head at the other women converging on them. Catherine Bloom, beautiful, red-haired, and very gentle, walked toward them with a soft smile. He grinned, eager to see her again.

"Cathy!" Quatre pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek. Just the feel of her was enough to start bringing back his sanity. He moved from her cheek to her mouth, needing to taste her.

"Hi, handsome," she whispered, accepting his kiss with equal fervor. They had been dating for a year now, but because of safety issues concerning the young Arabian they hadn't been in recent contact. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed _you_," Quatre told her, kissing her again, unable to help it. He needed her more than anything else.

Hilde went to Heero, staring up at him, her sapphire eyes wet. Heero said nothing, but hugged her tight, resting his chin on the top of her head. He wasn't sure how else to offer comfort, but knew this was better than nothing. Hilde leaned on him. Lady Une approached Wufei, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his muscled chest.

"How are they?" she asked, voice low.

"Relena woke up just before we got here, but Duo's still unconscious," he told her. She sighed and took up position next to him.

Dorothy had wanted to come, but now felt this was not her place to be. Trowa glanced at her, forest eyes narrowing in anger. She turned away to leave and felt a hard hand grab her arm. "Why are _you _here?" Quatre demanded, aqua eyes darkening with anger.

She pulled out of his hard grasp, deep ice blue eyes narrowing. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, breathing quickening. She didn't have to take this.

"What is going on!" Everyone turned to see Milliardo "Zechs" Peacecraft enter the waiting room, ocean eyes on fire with the righteous fury of an older brother. Lucrezia Noin followed close behind him.

A/N: I'm not sure what color Cathy's hair is, but I've heard her called a red-head a lot, so I used that. Hope you all enjoyed! RL2


	12. Dealing

I do not own Gundam Wing or its fabulous characters.

Thank you for all the reviews. Yes, I went with the Catherine/Quatre pairing...they just work great together. And Zechs and Noin have entered the fray...and a fray it will become, I'm afraid. Strap on those boots....it's gonna get even rockier!

Chapter 11: Dealing

            Zechs listened as the Preventers filled him and his girlfriend in on what had happened. His eyes shifted from one agent to another, but they always flicked back to Heero. He had trusted the young Japanese man to protect his sister, and he had let him down.

            The door opened and Sally stepped out, blood covering her gloves and the front of her uniform. Before anyone could ask, she held up her hands, asking silently for a moment. Bowing her blonde head, the 24 year old doctor collected herself.

            "She's going to make it, but she's very weak and tired. We're moving her to intensive care."

            "And Duo?" Heero asked, knowing Hilde couldn't find her voice.

            "I'm going to check on him right now."

            "I want to see Relena," Zechs said, moving toward the door. Sally's bright glare stopped him.

            "No. _No one_ sees her until she's been moved and has had some decent rest. Now, if you'll excuse me...." Sally strode down the hall, head up. She was bone-tired, but she didn't have to look it. Wufei gave a small nod of approval as he watched her.

            Zechs pounded the wall with his fist, ignoring Noin's hand on his shoulder. This shouldn't have happened. If he had been here, Relena would be safe, not laying injured in a hospital bed. Heero watched him, Prussian blue eyes narrowed. He could imagine what Zechs was thinking.

            "Here she comes," Wufei said, nodding toward the door. Three nurses came out with Relena on a stretcher. Heero moved away from Hilde to go to her, but found his path blocked by Zechs.

            "Stay away from her," the blonde ex-pilot warned, eyes radiating fury. Heero's jaw clenched and he shoved past Zechs.

            "Relena!" Heero called out, needing, more than anything, to see her again.

            "Sir, please stay back," one of the nurses said, trying to block his path.

            "Please, I _need_ to be with her," Heero said, a desperate tone in his voice. His Gundam comrades felt great sympathy well up within them for him, but they could not do anything to help.

            "I'm sorry." The nurses pushed the stretcher into an elevator and disappeared with the wounded young woman. Heero froze, breathing fast. Once again, he'd been kept away from her, and she was all he needed.

            Lady Une stepped forward, taking control. "I want everyone to leave. Go home, get some rest, relax. Relena and Duo are in excellent hands." Her tone told her team and friends that it was an order, not a request.

            Zechs shook his head. "_I'm_ not leaving her." Heero spun around to glare at him, hearing the veiled jibe.

            "Is that what you think? That Heero left her?" Quatre asked, aqua eyes scorched with deep anger as he approached Relena's brother. Zechs' gaze narrowed on the young Arabian. "Heero cares more about her than you do, Zechs. Where were you when all this started? Why haven't you been in contact with her for the last year and a half?"

            "Quatre...." Cathy tried to calm him, but he shook her off.

            "You only show up _after_ she's been hurt and start yelling about how incompetent the Preventers are, Heero in particular. Why aren't you around then, if you don't trust us? Huh?!" Quatre was shaking, but his poise was immaculate. Zechs stared at him.

            "I trust the Preventers. I don't trust Yuy," he said with a shrug. He looked at Lady Une. "I want him removed as Relena's bodyguard." There was complete silence after that. Lady Une shook her dark head.

            "I have no reason to do such a thing, and I refuse to listen to you run down a member of Team 6. You need to leave."

            Noin grabbed Zechs' arm and began tugging him from the room. "Don't say anything else you'll regret, _honey_," she growled against his ear. Lady Une shot her a thankful look, then turned to the group.

            "Eat. Sleep. Get going!" she ordered. "I'll stay and let you all know how things are going." They began to head out into the hall, Trowa and Quatre making sure to keep Heero moving. The Japanese agent was stoic again, all traces of his earlier hot emotions gone. Was Zechs right? Should he let another Preventer take his place as bodyguard?

            "Heero, I'll take you home," Wufei said, his obsidian eyes cool. Heero just nodded, too caught up in his self-deprecating thoughts to really care. They promised to meet up with everyone later in the day, then borrowed a car and left. The Chinese man glanced at his quiet friend and frowned. "You thinking about what Zechs said?"

            Heero nodded, looking out the window. _Is Zechs right? Am I to blame for all of this? Maybe I wasn't being careful enough...._

"Stop," Wufei commanded, causing the Japanese man to look at him. "You would die for Relena, wouldn't you?" Heero nodded again. "You'd never let any harm come to her if you could _help_ it, right?" '

            "What are you driving at, Chang? You already _know_ all that!" Heero snapped, beginning to lose his patience.

            "And so do _you_, Yuy! You are the best man for her bodyguard because you care so much for her. You love her." Wufei dropped the word with a softness, wanting to catch his old friend off-guard. Heero stared at him, Prussian eyes starting to glitter.

            "You don't know that. I don't even know that."

            Wufei rolled his eyes. "Yuy, I swear, Relena is a saint for putting up with you, you know that? Why else have you stuck by her side for so long? Why didn't you kill her during the war like you were supposed to?"

            "She was needed then, and she is now. I'm just here to keep her safe." The words were cold and low.

            "You love her and you know it. We _all_ know it. Relena loves you, too." Wufei paused. It wasn't like him to talk so much, but someone had to get through Yuy's thick skull. "All I know is that if you don't tell her, don't be surprised when she walks away from you sometime. She can't be expected to wait on you forever."

            Heero digested everything Wufei had said, his head reeling. He had always known Relena cared for him, had even dared hope it was love, but wasn't sure he could reciprocate the deep, soul-enveloping feeling. She was special, in so many ways, and was he good enough? Zechs sure didn't think so, although he could care less what her brother thought. But....that feeling of needing her more than air was beginning to suffocate him. He couldn't hide it or keep it from her much longer.

            "Okay. So, say I do love her. What do I do?"

            Wufei smiled, something he rarely did, but which made him very handsome and warmer. "You _deal_ with it, Yuy. You tell her and give her everything you can, including your heart and soul."

            Heero glanced at him. "Speaking from experience, Chang?"

            Wufei's eyes dimmed a little, remembering a young girl he had once belonged to. She had been special to him. But then a vision of Sally overshadowed the other girl, and he felt a strong twinge in his heart. He hadn't told her yet, either, how he felt, and he needed to. "Speaking with the knowledge that I feel like you do," he finally said.

            Heero gave a short nod, and they continued on in silence, both feeling somehow closer to the other in the shared knowledge of loving a woman.

            "About time you got here," Tristan growled as Corrigan unlocked his cell. Corrigan gave him a disgusted look.

            "You weren't supposed to get caught, idiot. Come on." Tristan glared at him and followed. They stayed to the shadows until they reached Corrigan's black Corvette.

            "Nice getaway car."

            "Get in. Shut up."

            "Hang on, right? Isn't that how the saying goes?"

            Corrigan would've responded but for the ringing of his cell. "Yeah. What? So how....right. On it." He hung up, swearing. This wasn't his night.

            "What?"

            "You won't believe it. The boss got caught."

            Tristan laughed. "And he was mad at _me_.  So now what?"

            "We break them out. After all, _I'm_ still a Preventer agent, remember?" Tristan glared at the barb. "They won't suspect me."

            "You're just lucky that girl didn't ID you or remember your name."

            "So what if she did? No one would suspect Agent Corrigan Black of anything bad. You should see my record. I've worked security for both Minister Darlian and Quatre Winner."

            "Big deal." Tristan wouldn't give him any satisfaction. Corrigan put the Corvette in gear and headed out. Malcolm Wade did not like to be kept waiting.

            Dorothy walked into the nearby coffee shop and headed for her boss. Adam Burgess smiled. "And I trust it went well?" She nodded and sat down. "You don't approve of my forwardness, do you, Miss Catalonia?"

            "Adam, I believe we can drop the formalities. We're in a _coffee_ shop, of all places."

            Adam grinned. She was a regular spitfire, and quite mean-spirited. An excellent combination. "Yes, I suppose we're beyond all that." He frowned then. "I've lost four of my best men, Dorothy. And Timothy was one of my favorites. Almost a brother, really."

            "Yes, but what of Cade? He was captured, right? They know he's turned coat on them."

            "We eliminate him. I've already set that to happen. But I have decided that when Relena is captured she will be tortured. Slow, excruciating, beautiful torture. What do you think?"

            "Take her now, while she's at the hospital. Only Lady Une is there, and she will be easy enough to distract."

            Adam's eyebrow lifted. "Really. How very fascinating." He stood, giving the nearby waitress a pleasant smile and a large wad of bills. "This is turning out to be a good day, then."

            "How is Duo?" Lady Une asked when Sally approached her.

            "He's hurting, but you know Duo. Nothing will _ever_ keep that boy down. He's awake actually, if you'd like to talk to him. And Relena is still under."

            "Very good. Head home, Sally. The other doctors can take it all from here, and Wufei would never forgive me if I let you collapse." There was gentle, concerned humor in the Commander's voice.

            Sally smiled, a light blush staining her pale cheeks. "Thanks. I'll be back in a few hours." Lady Une nodded and headed for Duo's room. The chestnut-haired pilot was sitting up in bed, flipping through an old issue of Redbook, an intrigued look on his handsome face.

            "Find something good?" He jumped at her voice, blushing red. He threw down the magazine, pretending to be disgusted. "Forget the charade, Maxwell. I know what you were reading." If possible, his blush deepened. "So, how are you feeling?"

            He shrugged, tossing his long braid over his shoulder. "Not too bad. How is Relena doing?" His voice was calm but she noted the slight softening when mentioning her name. Preventer Team 6 was very protective of the young diplomat; Anne knew part of that was because they were all old friends, but the other part was because, to some degree, each Gundam pilot held a certain fondness for her in his heart.

            "She's still under heavy medication, but Sally says she'll make it." He nodded, relief flooding his pure cobalt eyes. "Rest, Duo. The crew will be back later today and they'll want to see you."

            "How's Hilde holding up?"

            "Well. I believe Trowa was taking her back to his place along with Quatre, Middie, and Cathy."

            "Good." Duo wasn't surprised that Cat was here. His eyes became heavy and he faded out, Lady Une stepping from his room. She needed a stiff cup of hot coffee.


	13. Orders

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the reviews. I wanted to respond quick to one review. I know that Cathy is not normally paired with Quatre, but, I just had to do it. I like seeing how the couples deal with being with someone else. In fact, I've got the plot for a Trowa/Relena story already. I know...I'm a diehard Heero/Relena fan too, but, I think it will work.

And for G-Gundam fans (GA2 and Jen23 specifically) there's going to be some Domon Kasshu action later on here. And I'm bringing in Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic as well. Man, I love those two guys!

Chapter 12: Orders

            Relena moaned in her sleep, fighting whatever demons she had to confront. She was being pursued once again, but she could hear someone calling her name, leading her to safety. Her chest rose and fell with each struggling breath, and she knew she was almost there, almost to that person calling her, almost.......something grabbed her, dragging her back.

            She sat bolt upright, sweating, gentian eyes wild. Fighting to calm her breathing, she noticed two men watching her, their handguns trained on her body. Before she could cry out, a rag was shoved over her nose and mouth, and she cried out in silence to Heero.

            Lady Une finished her coffee and headed back to the waiting room. So much had happened in so little time. It was amazing that any of them were still going. She saw the man standing by the window and frowned. "I told you to get some rest, Yuy."

            He shrugged and turned to face her. "I couldn't sleep." In his hand was a bottle of Surge. Lady Une raised an eyebrow. "Is she awake yet?"

            "Not that I know of. Duo was awake earlier. He's alright."

            "Good." There was a lot of emotion in that one word. "I'm going to see if she's awake." He looked at her; she sensed that he was seeking approval, though heaven knew he didn't need it. She knew how he felt. She nodded and he crossed the room in four long strides and turned for the ICU.

            Heero went over in his mind what he wanted to say, his blue eyes serious and determined. He rounded the corner and saw three men step from her room. The third man had an unconscious Relena dangling over his shoulder. Heero's eyes lit up with an uncommon rage, a fury, really, and he ran forward, pulling his .357 as he went.

            They heard him coming and sprinted down the hall. Heero knew there was no time for backup; he was the only one who could save Relena now. The men made it outside and piled into a car, but they were not quick enough – Heero threw himself into the backseat as they tore off, landing next to Relena.

            "Get out!" one of the men in the front yelled, reaching back and punching Heero in the face. Heero grunted and struck back, but in the cramped space of the car his actions were limited. His handgun was knocked from his grip, and another sharp blow across the face with a hard fist sent him into a star-laden unconsciousness.

            "Nice. Should we dump him?"

            "No.  It's Heero Yuy. The boss will be amused."

            The car disappeared down a back street, carrying its prisoners toward a place where they would confront a man whose very soul had long since lost its inner light. Heero would have to face, perhaps, his greatest challenge.

            Telling Relena how he really felt.

            "Where is the girl?" Malcolm asked, staring at Corrigan. The Preventer agent narrowed his eyes. Why wouldn't he just drop the subject?

            "You realize the Preventers know who you are. They know your motives."

            Malcolm nodded. "Yes, but of what consequence is that? I just need the Vice Foreign Minister to sign a few papers. _That_ in itself will be worth any imprisonment charge."

            "Whatever." Corrigan knew he was treading dangerous water with his surly attitude, but he was tiring of Malcolm's unwavering desire for Relena Darlian.

            "Where is the girl?!" Malcolm Wade demanded, crossing the room to stare down at Corrigan.

            "At Preventer Memorial, as far as I know. I really think you should leave. Go to the colonies, lie low for awhile."

            Malcolm turned away. "Get the girl and bring her to me, Corrigan. And do it _now_, before I begin to question your loyalty." Corrigan saluted and left, fighting back his urge to knock him out. For the first time since taking this job, he was regretting it.

            "So where is Relena?" Trowa asked an hour later. Everyone had reconvened in Duo's room.

            "I don't know. No one recalls seeing anything unusual," Lady Une told them. Zechs swore under his breath. Typical.

            "Wherever she is, Heero must be with her." Wufei stepped away from the wall where he'd been leaning. "I think that's a safe assumption, since he came here on his own."

            "That doesn't make me feel better about this," Zechs said, ocean eyes flared with anger.

            "Watch it, Zechs. If Heero's with her, she's safe," Trowa told him, authority ringing through his voice. Zechs shut his mouth, respecting the younger man. Trowa looked at his teammates and friends. "So we'll assume Heero and Relena are together, like Wufei suggested. We need to find out what happened here. If he can, Heero will contact us."

            "I can't believe she's gone. I mean, did someone just waltz in and kidnap her, or what?" Hilde asked, sapphire eyes unsettled. She was sitting on the bed next to Duo, who had dressed and was fiddling with his braid.

            "That's a pretty good possibility," Trowa said, nodding. He turned to Lady Une. "Dorothy told you she knew an attack on Relena was coming. We need to bring her in and interrogate her."

            "Yes." Their Commander's phone shrilled. "Yes? What? How did that happen? Calm down. I'll be in right away." She looked up at Trowa, and he sucked in a deep breath. This couldn't be good. "Both Agent Moody and Malcolm Wade have escaped. We need to find them before they get to Relena."

            "Who broke them out?" Quatre asked, his hand on Cathy's shoulder.

            "They don't know, but it has to be someone on the inside." Lady Une rubbed her forehead. How much more stress could they all take? Her team waited for their orders, and she knew where they wanted to be: on the trail of their two friends. She looked at the three women, a thought striking her.

            "Girls, we could use your help," she said, watching their eyes light up.

            "Whatever you need," Cathy told her. Hilde and Middie nodded. The guys began to get a little restless, already knowing the direction this was going.

            "I want to swear you in as Preventer agents for now," Anne said, glancing at Trowa. He was second-in-command of Team 6, and though she didn't _need_ his approval, she wanted it. The 6'2" agent gave a quick nod. They needed the girls, and they were good. All three had helped on different cases, though none had ever actually been Preventers. He knew he and the others guys would worry, but it couldn't be helped.

            "We're in," Hilde said, her conviction shining in her sapphire orbs. Cathy and Middie looked at their boyfriends and nodded. Cathy felt Quatre's hand tighten on her shoulder. He was already worrying.

            "What should we do?" Duo asked, standing. There was an intense fire in his cobalt blues, and his demeanor was cool. This had gone on long enough, and now Relena and Heero were in danger. It was not acceptable.

            Lady Une straightened to her full 5'9". She knew what had to be done, and hoped Team 6 would understand. "Trowa, I want you, Wufei, and Sally to bring Dorothy in. Duo, Quatre, and the girls will go after Wade. He needs to be contained."

            Trowa's eyes narrowed. "What about Heero and Relena?"

            "Yes, what about Relena?" Zechs asked, not able to hold back his anger any longer. He liked Anne and respected her decision, but this was _his_ sister they were talking about.

            She sighed. Trowa was going to hate this. "I'm assigning two other agents to that."

            "What? How can you do that?!" Duo demanded, eyes flashing in fury. He approached her and Lady Une stiffened.

            "Who are the agents?" Trowa asked, reaching out to halt Duo's angered advance. The American glared at his Commander. Why was she doing this? Weren't they capable of finding their friends?

            "I'm bringing in Sosuke Sagara and Domon Kasshu. And _no one_ is to question my authority on this." She turned to Zechs and Noin. The other woman looked tense. No one was happy with her decision, but Sosuke and Domon were the two best operatives for this type of work. "Noin, Zechs, I'd like you two to come back to Headquarters with me. We'll be in touch with all the operations."

            Team 6 plus the girls watched the three older people walk out. "Why is she bringing them in? We can do this!" Duo said, very disgusted.

            "We can't do everything at once," Wufei pointed out, earning a glare from Duo. "She knows that, and so do you. I don't like it either, but there it is."

            "We have our orders. Let's roll." Trowa started out, and stopped, turning to Middie. She locked eyes with him and nodded. "Wufei. Sally." The Chinese agent and the pretty blonde moved to his side.

            "That's that," Sally said, looking at her teammates. "Come on, everyone. Trowa's right. We've got work to do."

            Quatre led the rest of the team out, aqua eyes determined. It was time to end this, once and forever.

            Domon Kasshu took the phone call, chocolate eyes narrowing as he listened. His girlfriend of two years, Rain Mikamura, watched as his jaw clenched and he began to pace, giving a nod and an "hmmph" every now and again. He mumbled something in reply and snapped his cell shut.

            "Domon?" Rain swallowed as he turned to face her, a scowl gracing his angular good looks. "Another mission?"

            "Yeah."

            "And of course you can't tell me anything." The beautiful Japanese doctor sighed. She knew it was his job, and she hated acting like this, but they had been planning a fun day out for once.

            She felt his rough hands on her shoulders. "Rain, I'm sorry. I promise we'll do something when I get back. I feel bad for doing this to you." His voice was low and firm, and she nodded. "I have to go, koibito." Rain turned into him, seeing in his deep eyes his affection for her.

            "Be careful."

            "Of course." Domon grabbed his crimson cape, fastened it over his broad shoulders, and stared at her for a moment. She was worried and trying not to show it. "Stay out of trouble, Rain," he whispered before claiming her soft, red lips.

            She watched him drive away a few moments later, and sighed. Would she ever get used to this? Her phone rang and she was whisked away into business as usual, just as Domon had been. It never seemed to end.

A/N: Don't worry, the Gundam Boys will still get plenty of action. As for the girls being sworn in...why not? They're big, tough girls. They can tie their own shoes and everything! (know what movie that's from?) There are only two more chapters after this, and an epilogue. The long ride is almost over! Hang in there. RL2


	14. Torture

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I only own the bad guys.

Sydney – Yeah, it's been awhile. But it's summer, I have a family, and life is crazy busy. But this one's for you, okay?

Schala85 – You should really watch G-Gundam. Domon is a terrific guy and an awesome Gundam pilot. As for your stories, I'll try to get to them this week.

GoldAngel2 and Jen23 – What would I do without you two? You are both very talented writers, and I so enjoy being friends with you both!

Raigne – Domon is Burning Gundam's (later the God Gundam) pilot, yes. And Sosuke Sagara is from _Full Metal Panic_. And the last three chapters are very intense. Hang on.

To everyone else – Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! This story is almost to its end....

Chapter 13: Torture

            Adam Burgess studied his two captives, rubbing his chin. Having Heero Yuy here was an added bonus to his sinister plan. The Japanese agent was coming around, forcing his cold Prussian eyes open. "Mr. Yuy. How nice of you to accompany Ms. Darlian to my party."

            Heero's eyes narrowed and he glanced to his right, where Relena was tied down in a chair. She didn't appear to have been harmed, but he wasn't taking the first look for fact. "What have you done to her?" he growled.

            "Whatever do you mean?"

            "She should've woken up by now." She was too pale for his liking.

            "Just a bit of chloroform. I suppose my fellows may have used a bit much. No worry." Burgess walked over to Relena and bent to stroke her cheek. So soft and frail. "She is a beautiful woman, is she not, Mr. Yuy?"

            "What do you want with us?" Heero asked, hiding his emotions. He had to protect Relena the best he could until help arrived. Burgess stared at her, then lifted his pewter eyes to the agent. Heero felt a shudder go through his heart at the pure savagery in his enemy's eyes.

            "I don't want anything with you, Mr. Yuy. As for Ms. Darlian, she is in for a bit of torture. I've always enjoyed watching the human race suffer." A far away look crept into his cold silver orbs, and Heero began to understand that _this_ enemy was not on the same playing field as his others had been.

            "Who are you?" Heero met his eyes, blue meeting pewter, in a clash of wills. Burgess touched Relena's cheek again.

            "She needs to be woken up." The elegant young man turned and whistled. The door opened and two young men came in carrying a towel and a milk jug filled with water. Heero's Prussian blues narrowed. They tipped Relena's head back and placed the towel over her face. Heero tensed but he stayed quiet. He began working his wrists, trying to loosen his bonds. His feet were tied as well, but he wasn't too concerned with that yet.

            "Ah, ah, ah Mr. Yuy. You mustn't attempt any escapes," Adam said, and grabbed Heero by the hair, forcing him to bend backward until it was difficult to breathe. "Continue."

            One of the men held the towel over Relena's face while the other began to pour cold water over her.  The young woman woke up with a strangled cry and began to struggle, the sopping towel pressing close over her nose and mouth.

            "R-Relena!" Heero began to struggle as well, wanting to break away from the hard hold. She needed him.

            "Heero? Heero!" Relena screamed, not knowing what was happening, only knowing that she was trapped and couldn't breathe well. Burgess watched in glee, a big smile on his handsome face.

            "Enough, gentlemen. Allow the lady to see." They pulled the towel from her and Relena took a deep breath, turning her head to see Heero about three feet from her. Burgess released his hold on Heero as well and the Japanese man sucked in a lungful of air, shaking his head.

            "Heero! Are you okay?" she asked, gentian eyes wide with fear. He nodded, looking at her. Adam narrowed his eyes. _Is there something going on between them_? He stepped over to the Vice Foreign Minister and touched her cheek. Relena's eyes widened and she jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

            "You are a spirited young woman, Ms. Darlian, but I doubt spirited enough to resist me."

            "Who are you?" she asked, gaining control of her senses. Obviously they'd been kidnapped, but Heero was okay, and she felt better with him there. Adam's eyes sparkled and began to change, a quiet anger slipping into them. Without a word he slapped her, throwing her head to the side.

            "Don't hurt her!" Heero yelled and then bit back his fury. _No! I can't let them see how much she means to me!_ Burgess glanced at him. It was quite apparent to him that Yuy had feelings for Darlian, and that she reciprocated. This was becoming better and better.

            Relena raised her head, her face stinging from the slap. She glanced at the man's henchmen, but saw no help there. "What do you want from me?" she asked, anticipating another slap. Burgess nodded to his men and they left the room. The boss had it all under control.

            "You are a weak person, Minister Darlian. The colonies are looking to rebel. They want out from beneath Earth's scrutinization. Surely you know that?"

            She nodded. "I am working on it, sir. But I don't see how kidnapping me is helping the situation. Surely _you_ don't want war?" She could feel Heero's intense stare but did not look at him.

            Adam smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth that contrasted with beauty against his light olive skin. "Ah, my dear Minister, war is a place for profits to be made and great heroes to die. Wouldn't you agree?"

            Her eyes narrowed. His ideals sounded very close to Dorothy Catalonia's. And she had never been a fan of Dorothy's. "Is that the reason you've taken me, then? To cause war? If it is, you are going to be disappointed. No one will go to war for me."

            Adam raised an eyebrow. "Are you really so vain, Vice Foreign Minister? To think I would kidnap you to start a war? Far from it, Ms. Darlian. I only seek to remove you from power." As he spoke, he lowered his face closer to hers. Relena stared back at him, trying to keep her heartbeats steady.

            "Are you going to kill me?" The question was quiet. Heero held his breath. Adam gave an affirmative nod.

            "And what will that get you?" Relena asked, gentian eyes unwavering.

            "The ability to put someone new into power."  Adam moved away from her. "I think we've done enough questions and answers." He left the room, and she slumped down in her chair. Her wounds were killing her.

            "Relena. Look at me." Heero watched as she lifted her head to gaze at him. "We'll get out of this."

            "Will we, Heero?" This man whoever he was, didn't seem the type to screw up. She guessed he was the one who had sent the assassin to the safe house; the thought made her shudder. Heero's eyes narrowed.

            "Are you doubting me?" His tone was cool, calm.

            "What? No, Heero, not you. I just....there's something about him, Heero. I think he sent that assassin." She was shaking, tears in her eyes.

            "Try to relax. Don't think about the pain," he told her, hating that he couldn't do more for her. "I _will_ get us out of here, Relena. Don't lose faith in me."

            She locked eyes with him and her heart jumped in painful joy. "I will never lose faith in _you_, Heero. We're in this together."

            "So where did she go after the coffee shop?" Trowa asked, looking at Wufei and Sally. "We don't have too many leads."

            The Chinese agent looked at the notepad he held. "And nothing on her current address." He sighed, his onyx eyes narrowing. "We need a break of some kind." Trowa's cell rang then; the tall Preventer agent listened for a moment and nodded.

            "Okay. Thanks, Middie." He put the phone away and looked at his two partners. "Hilde remembered who Tristan was with when they attacked on L5. They've got a lead on him."

            "Who is it?" Sally asked, dreading the answer.

            "Corrigan Black." Wufei swore under his breath and Trowa nodded. "I know. One of our best field agents."

            "So that's three traitors we've just found out about. It makes you wonder," Wufei muttered.

            "About what?" Sally asked, one slender golden eyebrow raised.

            "Who can we really trust? I mean, Lady Une put Kasshu and Sagara on Heero and Relena. How does she know they aren't turncoats?" Wufei's eyes were blazing.

            Trowa shook his head. "Sagara's a wild card and Kasshu's hot-tempered, but I don't see them as traitors."

            "I'd still feel better if it was our team." Wufei was scowling.

            "Yeah, me too. Come on." Trowa led his teammates away.

            "They're trying to find me, Adam," Dorothy said, pinning him with tempestuous orbs.

            "So? My pet, they won't find anything. Ms. Darlian and Mr. Yuy will be dead by the time they get here." Adam practically inhaled his glass of sherry.

            "I don't like it." Dorothy knew how tough and resourceful the ex-Gundam pilots were. They _would_ find her, and if Heero and Relena were killed, she would be implicated in their murders.

            Adam was in front of her in a stride, his pewter eyes boring into her own crystal blue ones. He held a jagged knife to her throat. "You aren't losing your nerve now, are you, Dorothy? I can not allow that to happen."

            "Really, Adam, you shouldn't threaten me." Dorothy had pulled her Glock and had it pressed to his abdomen. The handsome man smiled, his teeth bared like a wolf.

            "No, I suppose I shouldn't. But don't forget who you work for." He walked away. Dorothy glared at his retreating back. _I work for no one but myself. And perhaps I should talk to Team 6. _ She turned and left. Adam watched her go and pressed his phone to his ear. "She's leaving now. Take her down if she meets anyone."

            He knew Dorothy liked to walk the edge, and she was fine at it. But when she joined him, in more than one way, she had fallen off it, and he would not let her recover. Now, however, he had to attend to his guests. He wanted to see how far he could press Relena Darlian. And that in turn would take Heero Yuy to his own limits.

            They had tracked Corrigan Black down to a small place outside of the city. It hadn't been too hard; almost everyone knew Corrigan and knew where his private home was. He was quite the partier. "Are we positive he's here?" Cathy asked, glancing at Hilde.

            She shrugged. "Black Corvette. That's what he drove last night, according to the night watchmen." They waited in the shadows beneath a large hickory tree, guns out. Quatre and Duo had given the three girls a quick refresher on how to handle the firearms.

            Middie stood to the left of the back porch door, Quatre to the right of it. Duo had snuck in to flush out the turncoat. The pretty blonde glanced at the Arabian, who gave her a quick smile of reassurance. Duo would get it done.

            The handsome chestnut-haired agent moved in stealth through the rooms, his cobalt eyes burning a bright blue. His thigh and ankle throbbed with their injuries, but the pain served to drive his anger. Corrigan Black had tried to drown Hilde, and he now he was going to pay for his sin.

            Duo's ultra-sharp hearing picked up the littlest whisper and he headed for it, putting up his Magnum. The door to the room was open, a tiny slit, but enough. Three men, arguing. It was time. He shoved the door open, gun up and safety off. "Freeze! You are under arrest!" The men spun around, two of them panicking, the third laughing. Quatre and Middie ran in as back up.

            "You think I'm going back in? Ha!" Malcolm Wade jerked out a pistol and aimed at Middie. Quatre shouted and rushed to her, shoving her as the gun went off. Both blondes landed in a heap on the floor. Duo calculated and fired, hitting Wade in the right arm. He screamed and dropped the gun, eyes wild. Corrigan and Tristan ran to the window and went through, glass shattering.

            Cathy and Hilde saw the escapees land and the black-haired pixie sent a round off above theirs heads. "Stay down," she ordered as she walked closer. Cathy had her gun trained on them as well.

            "Nice work, girls," Duo called out through the window. "We've got the other one." Quatre helped Middie to her feet.

            "Okay?" the Arabian asked.

            "Fine," she answered, nodding. Duo handcuffed Wade, ignoring the man's half-coughs, half-sobs.

            "Come on. We need to get them back to HQ." Duo shoved his prisoner out into the hall. His leg was killing him, and he wondered for a moment how Relena was holding up. Her wounds had been much worse.

            "So, my dear, are you ready to begin?" Adam asked Relena. She stiffened, biting her lip to stifle her pain. Her shoulder ached, but was nothing compared to her stomach. Heero had been pulling on his restraints and knew he could work free if given enough time. He knew Relena was in intense pain and wanted to rescue her before their captor hurt her more.

            "Why are you doing this?" Relena asked, swallowing hard. Her throat was dry.

            "Thirsty, Relena?" Adam turned to one of his men. The man smiled and gestured to someone outside. When the third man appeared with a hose, Heero felt his gut wrench. He had been through this torture before during Preventer training, and knew Relena would panic. Adam smiled. "We'd hate for you to be thirsty."

            Relena's eyes widened as he jerked her head back. The hose was on and the man holding it began running it over her face. Relena struggled, trying to breathe and succeeding only in coughing. She tossed her head but Adam held her down. Heero felt his bonds loosen and gave a quick and violent jerk and his hands were free. They hadn't tied his ankles tight and he was completely free within moments.

            The Japanese agent kicked the man holding the hose and knocked him down, then rounded on the other henchman, punching and striking. When Heero turned back, Adam had Relena pulled tight to him, the knife he'd used to threaten Dorothy at her slender neck. Heero stopped, breath coming in gasps.

            "What now, Mr. Yuy? Perhaps I should have killed you before. Now, please sit back down." Heero's Prussian blues flashed.

            "I think you've hurt her enough." He raised the sidearm he'd pulled from the second guy he attacked. "Release her."


	15. Freedom

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Thank you for all the reviews. There is only one chapter after this left. I am trying to decide whether to do a Relena/Trowa story or another Relena/Heero story that would take place after this one....what do you want to see?

Also, there was a question about the water torture. I actually borrowed it from the movie _G.I. Jane._ I'm not a huge fan of the movie, but they use the water hose to teach the SEALS how to keep breathing and keep their heads if they're trapped. And Sydney, thank you for your wonderful review. I too think there need to be more Heero/Relena stories on this site!

As a side note, I will not be posting another new Gundam Wing story until my other story, _The Champions_, is done.

Chapter 14: Freedom

            Relena stared at Heero, seeing for perhaps the first time just how menacing he could be. His stance was tough, his bright blue eyes narrowed and locked on her captor. She felt Adam squeeze her harder. She was blocking most of the older man's midsection, but had belief in Heero. He could take a shot if needed.

            "Release her." Heero wasn't about to repeat himself again. Relena looked desperate, the pain brightening her already vivid eyes. He _would_ get her out of here and to safety.

            Adam watched the young Japanese man, gauging his words and his demeanor. Heero Yuy meant business. But Adam hadn't gotten this far to fail. Not by a long shot. He pressed the blade to Relena's throat, his hand hard. She recoiled and gasped. Heero's Prussian blues lit up with rage, and perhaps even a tinge of madness.

            "Even if you take me, Yuy, there will always be others," Adam said, beginning to back away, step-by-step. Relena was breathing fast, trying not to let panic overcome her.

            "And I will _always_ stop them." Heero edged closer, reining in his wild emotions. Emotions got people killed, and he would not play that with her life at stake.

            Adam laughed, and there was a maniacal ring to it. Heero's eyes became slat slits, and his jaw tightened. He saw Relena falter as the man dragged her backward, and knew he had to move quicker. Her life was all in his hands, and he could not afford to screw up. Nothing had ever been this important to him.

            "Why are you here?" Trowa asked Dorothy, his eyes glowering with cold green fire. Wufei was beside him, hand on his .357. Dorothy kept her poise, a grim smile on her elegant face.

            "I know who has Heero and Relena."

            "Tell us." Wufei's gun was out and leveled. Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

            "Don't be so melodramatic, Chang. I will take you there," she told them.

            Trowa shook his head. "No. You'll tell us, Dorothy." She glared at him for a moment. She refused to go to prison, but she didn't want to actually utter Adam's name, either. She did fear the man.

            "Withholding information will cost you," Wufei said, his tone low. "We can put you away for a long time, especially if Heero or Relena is killed."

            Dorothy weighed her options. Any way she looked at it, they had her. And if they didn't, Adam _would_, and that thought chilled her. She could take care of herself, all right, but she knew the depths to which Adam would dive to ensure success. A shiver wracked her frame.

            "Dorothy, we can help you, if you let us," Trowa said, his tone softening. "We can protect you."

            "Protection? Is that what you think I want or need? Please, Trowa." Dorothy walked away so they wouldn't see her eyes shimmer. _I shouldn't have come here._ She felt steady hands on her shoulders.

            "Dorothy, please help us. Relena is critically injured and we have to get her back to the hospital," Trowa said. Wufei was staring at the young woman, wishing that he could just scare it out of her, but Dorothy Catalonia had seen too much for that.

            The door burst open and Duo ran in, limping but eager. "We know who has them, guys. Cade Martin just confessed. The guy's name is Adam Burgess."

            Dorothy sighed. She'd come close to cracking and selling out. Wufei shot her a disgusted look before following Trowa and Duo out. The blonde gathered herself and walked out, needing to get away from Preventer Headquarters.

            "Commander, let _us_ go!" Duo argued, his cobalt eyes flashing.

            Lady Une shook her head. "I've assigned Kasshu and Sagara, and that's final."

            "Why? You trust us," Wufei said, folding his arms over his chest.

            "Chang, you aren't the _only_ team I trust. And right now I think they'll do the better job of rescuing Heero and Relena. I'm going to use Team 6 as a diversion." She was firm, adamant, even, but they were still not happy.

            "Tell us why." Trowa stepped close to her, and she saw the burning anger in his forest eyes.

            "You're too close to this one."

            "What? We've rescued Relena before," Quatre argued, standing up. "You think we can't keep our heads?"

            "Right. I know how upset you all are, and I want this Burgess brought in alive. I have serious doubts as to whether you would do that, considering what he's done to her and what he is probably doing right now," their Commander said.  "No one argues anymore on this. Sagara and Kasshu are already enroute to rescue them. I suggest you all get going as well."

            "Alright, 6. Let's move." Trowa led the team out, hoping the other two agents wouldn't screw up. This was way too important for failure.

            Sosuke Sagara checked his cache of weapons over. He had everything he needed. He palmed his custom Beretta and motioned to Kasshu. Domon gave a short nod and ran forward, chocolate eyes narrowed, muscles straining with tension. The security around the old warehouse was pretty tight, but the martial arts fighter wasn't too concerned about that. He was more concerned that Burgess had already killed the Vice Foreign Minister.

            Sosuke used stun bullets on the eight guards outside, his aim assuring them they could have been dead. He followed his hot-headed partner into the building, his dark violet eyes sweeping the area. There was no one. No sound. Domon paused, listening for a moment.

            He motioned with his hand and let Sagara take the point. Sosuke was fonder of weapons than he was, and the time called for firepower. They headed down a long corridor, Domon knocking out one guard and Sosuke stunning two others. They paused outside one large room, Domon peering in for three seconds. That was all he needed. The room led out into the main factory through a set of double doors, and that was where Adam Burgess was taking Relena Darlian.

            Sosuke took a glance, eyes deepening with resolve. Burgess had a knife to her throat; if they went in now, he could have it slit before they could fire. It was too risky, even for them. They needed Barton's diversion.

            "There's no place for you to run," Heero said, shifting his weight forward a little. Burgess reacted by backing up. He just had to get out into the factory. There were lots of places to hide. Relena was pale and she felt light-headed. She kept her gentian eyes on her bodyguard. Heero would not let her down.

            "You can not defeat me, Heero. Evil will always triumph over good. You know why? Because people are innately wicked. We have the guiding need to be evil creatures." Adam caressed Relena's face, and the blonde's eyes began to water. Heero's eyes snapped. Relena was weakening. He had to save her, now.

            "You're weak. You could overcome the evil if you wanted to," Heero told him. He wanted to know who this man was, wanted to accuse him by name.

            Gunfire erupted out in the factory, and Heero waited for a chance. Adam knew his time was short. He had only to kill the girl for his work to be done, and yet he stayed his hand for a second. She hadn't shown much fear, had in fact offered her life to him, telling him her life wasn't worth much. But he had to do this, had to end it once and for all, even if he would not be able to escape as planned. His man was ready to take over her place.

            Relena felt the sudden shift of his body, sensed that he was desperate and ready, and she screamed. She saw the door to the room open, saw two men rush in, and heard more gunfire. There was a burning sensation across her shoulder and chest and she was falling, too weak to stop herself, too tired to care.

            As she crumpled to the floor, Adam Burgess tried to run and was cut down by a stun bullet from Sosuke's specially-fitted Beretta. Domon turned his own gun on Adam's two men whom Heero had knocked down; the one man held a still-smoking gun pointed toward Relena. Heero dropped his weapon and raced forward to her, his breathing short and ragged.

            "Heero!" Trowa dropped down next to him, green eyes wide.

            "Relena....Relena, talk to me!" Heero eased her up into his arms, his face blanching at the blood on her upper body. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei surrounded them, the three young men staring with horror at their young girl friend.

            Trowa rose and turned away, calling for an ambulance. Sosuke and Domon cuffed the three men. Adam, fighting the annoying pain, looked toward Relena and her bodyguard. "She doesn't look...too well....does she Heero? Think...y-you can save her...this time?" he taunted in wheezing breaths, and Domon punched him, his chocolate eyes glittering.

            "Shut up," he growled. Heero, if he had heard the madman, was ignoring him.

            "Relena, come on. Talk to me," he pleaded, not appearing to notice as Quatre dropped down next to them to press his jacket to her wounds. She forced open her eyes, seeing Heero's concern and worry, and tried to smile. "Hang on.  We're going to get help," he told her, giving her a light squeeze. Relena shivered and Wufei pulled off his Preventer jacket and put it around her shoulders.

            "Ambulances are on their way," Trowa said, kneeling again. Relena glanced at him. "It's going to be okay, Lena. Hang in there."

            She wanted to, so much, but her body was just so tired. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she knew she was giving in, but was that so bad? Her friends were here, and Heero, and...."Relena!" Zechs shot through the doors, Noin on his heels. "Give her to me!" he demanded. Heero tightened his hold on her while their friends blocked them from Zechs. "Stand back!"

            "_You_ stand back, Zechs." Wufei's obsidian eyes glowered with fierce protectiveness. Zechs attempted to shove past him and found himself almost on the floor. "I _said_ stand back. Let them be."

            Relena struggled to open her eyes again, hearing Heero's voice as it spoke to her. "Come on, hang in there. Please," he said, and his Prussian blues held enormous emotion. Never had she seen him like this.

            "H-Heero...." _I have to tell him what I feel. I don't know if I can keep hanging on_..."I-I love you," she whispered, clutching his shirt in her hands. Heero's eyes started to shimmer and he rubbed a quick hand over them. He couldn't cry now. He did smile, and she saw him swallow hard. _I'm so tired._ Relena let her eyes close and her body started relaxing.

            Heero had seen enough people die to recognize the signs. He shook her. _You can't die! I won't let you!_ The others had moved away, giving their two friends their privacy. Zechs was staring at his sister, breathing hard. "Relena, stay. You've got to fight!" the Japanese agent told her. Her eyes remained closed. _I have to tell her!_  "Relena, I, I....I **_love_** you!" The words came out in a big rush, and tears pooled again in his eyes. "Please, stay with me," he added in a whisper. "I-I need you!"

            Relena had been floating, and the sensation was much more comfortable than all the pain. But _his_ voice had spoken the words she had been waiting to hear for six years, and she struggled to stay lucid, to stay awake. _For him.__ I can do anything for Heero._ Her gentian eyes slid open and locked on his handsome, albeit, pale face. "H-Heero..."

            "Shh, koishii," he whispered, his chest tightening at the feelings ricocheting throughout him. He kissed her forehead, his lips soft and warm. His arms tightened around her, giving her the strength she needed. "It's going to be okay now."

            The ambulance crews arrived two minutes later, and they loaded Relena and Adam into the big vehicles. Heero insisted on riding with Relena, ignoring Zechs' protests. Team 6, along with the other two agents, Zechs, and Noin, headed back to Headquarters.

            "He finally told her." Quatre had an exhausted smile on his face.

            "I hope she makes it," Duo said, his voice subdued. He knew Relena had only been grazed by the bullet, but her other wounds were still bad, and coupled with all the stress on her recently....

            "She will. She's hurt, but she's tough." Wufei was matter-of-fact. Trowa put his head back as he drove. After everything she had been through, Relena was still fighting, but would it be enough? There was only so much punishment the human body could take before it broke down.

            "She'll live, if only for Heero," Quatre said, his voice low.

            "I hope you're right," Trowa murmured and pulled into Preventer Headquarters.

A/N: Only one chapter left....please let me know what you think, if you'd like to see the next Heero/Relena story or a Trowa/Relena one. RL2


	16. Rare

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Okay, ladies and gents, this is it. The last chapter of _Endless Nightmare_. I've had a ball working on it, and have fallen totally in love with the characters. Most of the votes are for another Heero/Relena centered story, and so I will do that. I already have the idea in my head, but as I said before, I will be finishing _The Champions_ first.

Chapter 15: Rare

            "Here. Drink this." Relena reached with an automatic response to take the Coke Heero offered her. She had a meeting in 20 minutes and was still feeling tired from her ordeal two months before. If Heero had had _his_ way, she still wouldn't be working, but she had insisted.

            "I'm ready." She stood up, a small moan escaping her as her injured shoulder protested. Heero was behind her in a step, his strong hands on her slender waist.

            "You don't have to do this," he whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck. "I can cancel."

            "As good as that sounds, I can't. This meeting has already been rescheduled twice," she told him, leaning back against his solid chest. It was interesting, this change, and exciting. Heero was a lot more open, but wasn't comfortable with too much affection. He was learning, and she was not pushing him. She took whatever he offered; just knowing he truly loved her was enough for now.

            "Okay. But I swear, if I think you're too tired, I'm carrying you out of there," he warned, smiling when she turned to look up at him.

            "I'd expect nothing less, Mr. Yuy. You are, after all, my bodyguard." Her voice was teasing, as was the twinkle in her gentian eyes.

            "Is that _all_ I am, Relena?" He leaned down closer to her, watching her eyes darken with heated anticipation. He smiled again, finding that he really enjoyed the motion. He also loved teasing her back.

            "Well, my _bodyguard_ would probably never kiss me...." He silenced her with a passionate assault, wrapping his arms around her and holding the beautiful young woman tight to him. Heero was still learning how to be gentle, and Relena enjoyed showing him. She knew Heero would never hurt her; his new-found exuberance just needed guidance.

            He eased up, brushing gentle fingers along her cheek. "It's a good thing I'm not _just_ your bodyguard, then," he told her, voice deep and husky. Relena smiled.

            "I love you, Heero."

            "I love you too, koibito." His Japanese words of endearment always made her weak, and he enjoyed using them. The door cracked open at the other end of the room, and Trowa stuck his head in, coughing.

            "We're ready, Trowa," Relena called to him, not attempting to leave Heero's circle of protection and warmth. Trowa grinned.

            "One minute, you two." He stepped out, closing the door. Middie smiled at him, her navy eyes sparkling.

            "One minute for us, too." She took his hand and led him across the hall to his office and closed the door. Trowa grinned and brought his lips to hers. Middie and Hilde had decided to stay Preventers, and had just gone through the agent course. Middie was assigned to Relena's building and Hilde was assigned specifically to Team 6, where she could keep an eye on Duo. Maxwell had never been happier, although he got himself into more hot water now with Lady Une.

            Cathy and Quatre had gone back to their ways of life, though the Arabian missed his friends, and wondered sometimes if he should give the business to his sisters. Cathy was able to see him more, and Quatre was trying to convince her to quit the circus and settle down on L5. Cathy was beginning to weaken; their friends were betting that the Arabian would soon get his way.

            "We'd better go, Heero." Relena pulled back from him, her smile gentle.

            "I guess we'd better," he agreed and turned her, steering her toward the door to her office. "And remember what I said: if I think it's too much, we're leaving."

            "I know." They met Middie and Trowa outside and the four of them headed down to Trowa's black Mercury. Middie sat up front with her boyfriend, while Heero stayed in back with Relena. She was busy going through her notes, and finding that she was having trouble concentrating.

            "When are the trials?" she asked, and the quiet question froze her companions. Heero reached out and squeezed her hand, a frown on his handsome face. "Well? Aren't they this week?"

            "Relena, you don't have to be there," Middie told her, her navy eyes concerned.

            Relena shook her head. "No. I want to see those two sentenced."

            "You can see it on TV," Heero told her, turning to look at her. "I don't want you there."

            "Heero, those two men not only tried to kill and kidnap me, they tried to hurt you and our friends. I _will_ be there." Her tone was hard, and his Prussian blues narrowed in temper.

            "We're here," Trowa said, stopping the car. "You won't want to be late, Lena."

            She shot him a glare, annoyed with him for siding with Heero and for interrupting. Grabbing her briefcase she slid out of the car where Middie was waiting. Heero met Trowa's forest eyes before they got out and shrugged. He got out and came around to Relena's side, putting one hand on the small of her back. He felt her tense for a moment and then relax.

            "Ah, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. I was surprised you didn't cancel." Mason Willem, ambassador from Colony L7, looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

            "I'm sorry we were unable to meet sooner," Relena said, her voice warm and yet professional. Heero, Trowa, and Middie were standing at the back of the room. The security was tight these days, and though Relena thought it was really too much, Heero and Team 6 were adamant. Her safety was one of the most important things to them.

            "You met at the earliest convenience for you. I understand." Willem's tone was condescending, and Heero couldn't help himself.

            "She was kidnapped and shot. You're lucky I let her meet with you at all." His tone was cold but his eyes showed his fury. Relena took a deep breath to stay calm. She knew that part of becoming closer with Heero was dealing with his protective streak, a streak that had intensified, and she didn't want to be upset with him.

            "Heero, it's alright. Now, Mr. Willem, shall we look at L7's proposal?" she asked, keeping her meeting on task.

            "Yes, of course." He was flustered by Heero's rebuttal, but recovered as he took out several documents and laid them out. Relena listened as he began explaining what it was his colony wanted, and soon was ensnared in yet another round of politics.

            Two hours later Heero escorted Relena out to the car, knowing that she was exhausted. "Relena, just rest. We'll get you home," he said, watching her.

            She glanced at her watch. "Heero, it's only 4. I have other things at the office...."

            "Not today. Trowa."

            "Right." The 22 year old turned for the Darlian mansion. Its security had been updated, and there were always three Preventers on duty, including one from Team 6. Relena was too tired to protest. Her eyes began to slide closed, and Heero's gaze softened. It amazed him much he had fallen for her, and how much she reciprocated.

            Once at the mansion he helped her up the stairs, waving to Trowa and Middie as they left. Pagan, her aged butler, offered to make a light dinner, but she only wanted to rest, and Heero waved off the food as well.

            "Heero, you don't have to go," she said after getting into bed. He looked out her window and then came over to sit on the bed by her.

            "I'll stay," he said, nodding. "How do you feel?"

            "Tired. Maybe you were right. Maybe I'm trying too hard." She sighed, and gazed up at the vaulted ceiling. "Zechs and Noin are going to be coming to stay for awhile."

            "He still doesn't trust me." The words came out as a growl. Relena reached up to touch his stubbly cheek, enjoying the roughness.

            "He's an overprotective older brother, Heero. He does trust you." Relena yawned and snuggled down into bed, her head resting on Heero's right thigh. He ran his long fingers through her honeyed hair, hoping she would be able to sleep this time without nightmares. He stretched out on the big bed and let his own eyes close. It had been a long day.

            The trial promised to be sensational, as two major businessmen were the prime focus. Relena's stomach was knotted, and she stayed close to Heero's side. Wufei and Sally had been put in charge of heading up the security detail, and the Chinese man had guaranteed Heero that everything was as locked down as it could be.

            Malcolm Wade was brought in first; Judge Randall Wallace had combined both trials to minimize trauma to Relena and to get it done with. Wade was dapper and engaging; he eyed Relena more than once, and Heero's muscles had tensed, ready to take her home. Trowa and Middie sat on her other side, Trowa's forest eyes narrowed in disgust.

            The papers Wade had wanted signed would have given him exclusive voting rights during different elections, or given someone appointed by him those rights. Relena shuddered at the power he could have had. Malcolm Wade was sentenced to 30 years, and Heero felt it wasn't enough. He wanted the man to rot in prison.

            The real tension came when Adam Burgess took the stand. Heero felt Relena shiver and gripped her hand tighter. "It's okay," he murmured, watching as the olive-skinned man promised to tell the truth. And the truth? Yes, he wanted Relena Darlian dead.

            "I want to punch him!" Hilde whispered to Duo, her voice furious. "Look at that stupid smirk!"

            "Easy, babe. He'll get his," Duo whispered back. Wufei and Sally stood next to him, their eyes radiating the fury that he and his girlfriend felt.

            Adam sought Relena out in the crowd, flashing her a cool smile that foretold of danger if he ever got near her again. Heero's body tensed up, ready to get Relena out of the courtroom. She swallowed hard but wanted to stay. "I need to see this," she whispered, and Heero nodded. He understood, but he didn't like it. Zechs, Noin, Quatre, and Cathy sat behind them, and he could almost feel the animosity rising from them. They all wanted Burgess to get the lightning seat.

            Adam kept the same smile as he was sentenced to life without parole. It really didn't matter much; his organization would continue on, and Relena would still die. Heero Yuy could not always be there to protect her – the odds were too great. As he was led down the aisle, he paused to stare at his prey.

            Relena's eyes widened, and Heero heard her breath catch. "Breathe, koishii. He can't hurt you anymore," he said into her ear, and she relaxed, knowing he was right. Burgess was no longer anyone to fear.

            Middie and Hilde hugged Relena after the trial, offering to stay with her that night if she wanted. Zechs assured everyone that she would be completely safe with him staying at the mansion. This caused the men of Team 6 to avert and roll their eyes, but they did understand. His promise, however, was not enough to keep them from their assignment of staying at the mansion.

            Later that night Relena turned the TV off and stretched. Zechs looked up at her. "Ready for bed so soon?" he asked, a slight frown on his handsome face.

            "I'm just restless, actually." She glanced out the front windows; Heero had promised to come early and she knew he wouldn't disappoint her. When she saw headlights come up the drive a wide smile broke over her face.

            "You really do love him." Zechs' statement caught her off-guard, but she was quick to nod. She saw his icy eyes flash.

            "Why don't you like him, Zechs? Why can't you give him a break?" she asked, hands on her slim hips.

            "Because I'm your older brother. And....and because maybe I'm jealous. Whenever something happens, you turn to _him_." He hated that he sounded whiney, but it did burn him.

            Relena surprised him with a quick hug. "Zechs, I love you. You will always be my big brother, but you have to accept that I am in love with Heero, and that he loves me." The front door opened and Heero strode into the big living room, pausing at the sight of Zechs. "Hey, handsome." Relena ran to the Japanese agent and threw her arms around him, feeling his own coiled-steel arms wrap around her.

            "Hi, koibito," he breathed, lowering his lips to graze her forehead. Zechs sighed. He had to admit defeat, even if he didn't like it. He nodded to the young couple and left the room. "What's up with him?"

            Relena shrugged. "I told him he needs to get used to us being together. We love each other, and that's that."

            "Oh yeah?" Heero smiled and kissed her, his touch warm if not exactly gentle.

            "Yeah. Come on. Let's go for a walk." She tugged on his hand.

            "Relena, it's getting dark...."

            "Don't worry. Trowa, Wufei, and Duo are already stationed around the grounds. You can relax." Heero could only smile as they headed out back. For once, they could be like any other normal couple and enjoy a night stroll. The idea was very appealing.

            "Come on, Relena. Let's walk." He put his arm around her and they began walking toward the beautiful gardens that had been Relena's stepmother's pride and joy. For once, Heero was relaxed, and for once, he was willing to place Relena's safety totally in the hands of his friends and teammates.

            It was a beautiful and rare night, indeed.

A/N: And so, it is finished. Let me know what you think, and if you like how I write Heero and Relena, check out my other story, an AU fic entitled _The Champions_. Thank you for all of your wonderful support. I truly appreciate it. RL2

As a quick and last note, here are what Heero's pet names mean:

Koishii – "darling" or "dear one"

Koibito – "sweetheart" or "sweetie"


End file.
